Something to Fight For
by Spanish Ninja Sneasel
Summary: Chapter 23! I HAVE RISEN AGAIN FROM THE ASHES! cackles madly until choking Yeah, yeah. Too hyper for a summary; I'm tormenting Marthie! Yaoi, angst, violence, and some other disturbing stuff.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Super Smash Brothers. I also don't own Super Mario Brothers, The Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Metroid, Yoshi... *catches breath* Earthbound, Pokemon, Ice Climbers, F-Zero, Star Fox, or Fire Emblem. THERE, I think that's all of them.  
  
**Authors notes**: For the sanity of Link and Mario, Young Link and Dr. Mario will not be included in this story. For my OWN sanity, Mr. Game and Watch won't be in it, either. That thing freaks me out. *ahem* Everyone else will probably be mentioned.  
  
This story may end up sucking, but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway. It's bound to have a generally dark image, but who knows? There may or may not be yaoi in later chapters; if anyone cares, mention it in a review. I'll explain it and you can tell me what YOU think.  
  
Anyway, the story revolves around the three swordsmen: Link, Roy, and Marth. ::watches Amanda melt:: ^_^ POVs will be switched throughout different chapters, mainly between Link and Marth.  
  
Yes, yes, I'll shut up now. On with the story.  
  
__ __ __ __ __ __  
  
**_Prologue_**  
  
It's strange to think about how one turn of events could alter your life forever. How one small action can take you through pleasures and hardships that you never imagined you'd see. How an unexpected twist can bring worlds together.  
  
An enemy of my realm; the King of evil. His spirit was sealed between dimensions, never to be heard from again. But little did we know what that would cause. In the gap between dimensions, the doors to other worlds lie. Although he was blocked from our land, we had given way to other worlds that we'd never known. So wielding the Triforce of Power, he joined forces with others to seek revenge upon those lands.  
  
But we would not be caught in vain. Just as the evil from separate dimensions joined, members of different worlds formed and alliance to fight them. We became the Super Smash Brothers, a league of those who were truly courageous and pure of heart. We had a will so strong, we would not back down until Ganondorf, Giga Bowser and Master Hand were stopped.  
  
But when I agreed to be a part of the Super Smash Brothers, I had no idea what sorts of hardships I was yet to face.  



	2. Chapter one

**_Chapter One_**  
_Link's POV_  
  
Everything that surrounded me was enveloped my the red sky. Ash and debris fell from all sides, crashing and scorching the very ground that I stood on. We were told not to come back without information, but there was no other choice for us; they had seen us and all we could do was flee. I could barely see my two partners ahead of me through the blanket of burning rocks that continued to fall everywhere.  
  
Through the sounds of cracking and rumbling that filled the air, I couldn't help hearing a crashing thud, and a horrible pain suddenly shot through me. I fell forward and my attempts to ignore the pain and bring myself back to my feet failed. Something was keeping me down. I tried to focus on the source of the burning sensation, and found myself turning to my right leg. I was being held down by a flaming boulder, which covered my leg from the knee down. Even if I could manage to pull myself from it then, the fire was penetrating my skin and I doubted that I would be able to stand. I took in quavering breaths of the smoking air, but it did me no good to calm down; all I could do was panic. I didn't think that I'd make it back to the base alive.  
  
I was losing the feeling in my leg. I knew they'd be coming soon. They set all of this off to stop us, and that's exactly what they'd done to me. I could see a figure coming toward me through the crimson air. The outline looked human. Ganondorf? A churning started in my stomach when I thought of him... Being taken by the hands of my nemesis. But I began to recognize the person... It wasn't Ganondorf...  
  
"What's wrong?" Roy screamed through the overbearing howls of stones collapsing around us.  
  
I looked up at my ally, while struggling to keep a decent breathing pace. "I... I can't move," I called back to him. He came closer to me, seeing the boulder that restrained me. Apparently not concerned with the temperature of the rock, he immediately began to push it from my leg. I knew it was pointless, however, because I wouldn't be able to walk on it. If he was to help me, it would only burden him, and neither of us would make it back. "Don't bother, I won't make it back," I turned my head to him. He now had the rock off of me, but I still couldn't feel anything different.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you here!"  
  
"Please, Roy! Nothing can be done--"  
  
"Look at me," he shouted. I did as he said. I tried to focus on him through the tainted air, and I could see that he was looking me straight in the eye. "Have you forgotten what you're fighting for?"  
  
A sensation pierced through my heart with that. Those simple words reminded me of exactly what I was doing. I would never be one to quit, but I didn't want to endanger him along the way. Still he persisted; he refused to leave me. His life was at stake, but all he saw was that I was in need. He knew what he was fighting for. But what could I say to that?  
  
He never took his eyes of me as he continued. "Everyone back at the base is waiting for us, and I am not going back there to tell them that you didn't make it!"  
  
He wasn't going to back down. There was nothing I could say to make him change his mind, and that was what I admired about him. He fought for brotherhood; he'd never put his needs above another's. These thoughts ended quickly when another voice came about.  
  
"What's going on?" my other partner called, running to the two of us.  
  
"He got hit; it looks pretty bad," Roy responded.  
  
The teal-haired warrior knelt down to examine my leg. "Oh, God," was the only comment I heard from him. I could see that he was touching my leg, but still no feeling came. My breath quickened as the wound came into my view. Blood traveled from the cuts in the affected area, covering my right boot as well. I shut my eyes and tried not to let the image engrave into my mind.  
  
The noise around the three of us grew sharply louder than it had been, but it quickly faded the debris suddenly began to clear. We all looked up to what seemed to be the source of the noise, and I saw the sickeningly familiar man before us. Ganondorf smirked upon seeing my injury. Roy rose to his feet and stood between me and the King of evil.  
  
"Back off, boy," the man hissed to him. "It's not you that I want."  
  
In response, Roy unsheathed his sword. "You aren't getting to him," he held his blade in front of him.  
  
Ganondorf let out a bitter laugh. "Well, I see the eruption hasn't affected you. But I'm sure we could do something about that, if you're going to be stubborn."  
  
I examined Roy's face as he positioned his sword over his shoulder, beginning the charge of his lethal Flare Blade. His view was planted firmly on Ganondorf, and a mix of anger and determination could be seen through his eyes. I had never seen him like that before. "Marth, get Link out of here!"  
  
"But--" Marth began to protest.  
  
"He needs to get back, and so do you! Go, now!"  
  
"What about you?" I continued what my partner had started.  
  
"Go," he shouted over the high whining of the blade as it's glowing increased.  
  
I felt Marth lift my arms over his shoulders, then turned back in the direction that led to the base. With one final glance at Roy, I wondered if he would make it out of that situation.  
  
Once we had gotten a good distance away from the battle area, the sky began to clear up into a gray. We were, however, still close enough to hear the explosion that broke through the air. The sound was similar to what we had heard when Ganondorf first appeared. It didn't take me long to put it together, and it didn't take Marth much longer. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving both of us view to the purple light that filled the horizon. "Oh, no..." Marth whispered.  
  
I felt a terrible ache inside of me. We both knew that purple glow, and we had only seen it from any one of Ganondorf's most powerful attacks. I closed my eyes to fight back tears. I was never going to see my friend again.  



	3. Chapter Two

**_Author's notes_**: Since it seems that people actually read the notes in the prologue, I'll explain the yaoi thing. See, my original idea for this story involved it, but my friend Amanda, who seemed rather enthusiastic about the story, hates yaoi. Now, I don't want to put it in if people will stop reading because of it, so I decided to see what YOU think. As far as I know, I have two votes for it, and two against it (Amanda and my votes don't count). Give me your vote in a review, kay?  
  
Yes, and to those of you who are worried about Roy... *sniffle*... Just read. *sniffle* I--unfortunately--live by the "love something so much you hurt it" rule. *runs away crying*  
  
**_Chapter Two_**  
Marth's POV  
  
The sunlight broke over the fog of dawn, giving clear view of the base that we stood just yards from. Link was able to walk on his left leg, but needed my support on his right. We stopped walking for a moment just to take a good look at the base. They weren't expecting only two of us to come back, but neither were we.  
  
The previous night, once we were clear from the battle area, we found a safe place through trees and brush to collect ourselves. I strapped up Link's leg with sticks, rope, and excess cloth from his tunic. For about two hours, not a word was spoken between the two of us. All I could think about was Roy, and I imagined that Link was having the same thoughts.  
  
During our time in the Super Smash Brothers, the three of us grew close. Each one of us had a unique sword with different abilities, so we could learn from each other. But we also developed an emotional bond. During sleepless nights in the bunk, we exchanged stories of our pasts, battles or otherwise. I learned so much from Link and Roy, about all sorts of things. The sense of teamwork between the three of us is why the three of us were sent out together on that mission. I never expected that the mission would be the last time we would be the three of us. But now only two of us remained.  
  
An overwhelming sense of failure flooded through me; not for the mission, but because I couldn't save Roy. There was nothing I could do to help him, because I had to get Link back. He sacrificed himself for the two of us, and we'd never be able to thank him.  
  
I felt a heavy sigh from the boy leaning on my shoulders. "Well," he muttered. "Are you ready to face them again?"  
  
I closed my eyes and licked my dry lips. "Now or never, I suppose," I looked to my partner, then we proceeded to the concrete-based building.  
  
Standing before the front gates was Samus, keeping guard. Once she saw us, she readied the gun that powered her right arm, but lowered it once we were close enough to identify. Link and I met up with her and she removed her orange helmet to speak with us.  
  
"Welcome back. Did you guys get anything?"  
  
"No," I shook my head. "We were attacked, we had to come back."  
  
The brunette nodded once and turned to the front doors. "I'll let you in, and you can explain the details to Mario."  
  
We followed Samus in, past the clearance room and into the main part--the room that we always had meetings in. When we entered, we saw that every member of the team was residing there. I helped Link into one of the metal chairs, and seated myself in one next to it. Upon our arrival, Mario immediately stood before us.  
  
"What information did you get?" his heavy accent slipped into his words.  
  
"We couldn't get any," Link explained. "We were spotted and attacked."  
  
The short man looked puzzled and slightly annoyed, until he saw the casting on Link's leg. "I see. Maybe I'll send a different team out tomorrow."  
  
I glanced around the room at the members, and the expression on Zelda's face caught my eye. She looked confused, and I knew why. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, knowing what was coming. "Where's Roy?"  
  
This caught the attention of the other members, and they all turned to Link and me. I glanced to my partner, who was giving me a questioning look. I'd have to be the one to tell them.  
  
"He's gone," I mumbled. I looked back up to my team. "He didn't make it back."  
  
I could see astonishment on some faces, and grief on others. Nobody spoke a word, until the smallest member of the team came forward.  
  
"Chu-pi?" Pichu uttered, almost in a whisper. We had been around Pichu and Pikachu for so long that we could understand some of the Pokemons' speech. "Pika, pi"--or--"Pichu, pi" was a greeting, a simple "chu" meant a challenge, and "Chu-pi" was, generally speaking, a term for "friend." The little mouse usually had enthusiasm in his voice when he said that, but this time I heard pain. I looked down at the Pokemon, and I could see tears welling up in his eyes. It tore through me.  
  
The older electric Pokemon stepped up behind him and offered a consoling hug to his friend. "Chu-pi..." Pichu repeated, breaking out into tears.  
  
"What happened?" the pilot dressed in purple mumbled, hanging his head.  
  
With a sigh, I told the story for the first time. "Once they saw us, Giga Bowser caused some sort of eruption in the ground. We had to get out of there... But Link got hurt. When we were trying to get him back on his feet, Ganondorf caught up to us. Roy was trying to protect Link... He told me to take him back..."  
  
Mario, still standing, glared at us accusingly. "You let him out there alone?"  
  
"There was nothing else we could have done," Link protested.  
  
"You were supposed to work as a team, and you left your partner with the enemy. You do realize how far back this is going to set you two, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me," I seethed through my teeth, "but what Roy did out there was the best damned display of teamwork I've ever seen."  
  
"And what about you two?"  
  
"Lay off," an irritated voice called from across the room. "You heard them, they had no other choice. I think the only one at fault here is you, Mario."  
  
I turned to the source of the voice, and I couldn't believe what I saw. Falco Lombardi, one member of the Smash Brothers who always knew where he stood and never stepped out of line, was turning the blame on the leader of the team.  
  
Mario raised an eyebrow at the bird. "Oh, really. And how is that?"  
  
Falco stepped up to eye level with him. "There were only three of them, what else could they have done? If you have a problem with their teamwork, maybe you should assign bigger teams."  
  
"So you're saying that there's a problem with the teams I send out?"  
  
"A member of the group was killed! You don't see a problem with the way you're doing things?" Falco looked around the room, glancing at each one of us. "Roy meant something to this team, and now he's gone. You're talking about him like he was just an object; just another brick in the wall. But these people are my friends, just was Roy was, and I don't want to see any more of them fall victim to the enemy."  
  
Mario glared at Falco, looking utterly insulted. "Well, if you've forgotten your place, I was appointed the leader of this group, and I'll be the one to decide what needs improvement. You have no right to talk to me like this, so I suggest you sit down and--"  
  
"And what? Wait around until the next person dies? Is that what you're saying, "sir?" Or am I next? Am I the next one you're gonna send out on some half-secure mission?"  
  
"You'd better shut up now, or I'll be forced to kick you off the team," Mario hissed.  
  
Falco stared at him for the longest time, anger still empowering his eyes. "Well, maybe that's for the best."  
  
Mario looked as astonished as I was. "Falco... Are you quitting the Smash Brothers?"  
  
"But I thought you said you fight for the cause," Link added.  
  
"I fight for what's _right_. If all of you want to stay here and wait for him to kill you off, go ahead. But if you care about what happened to Roy and don't want to see it happening to anyone else, I suggest you come with me," Falco stood and made eye contact with every member. "We can do this without Mario. Who's with me?"  
  
I couldn't help agreeing with him. One of my best friends was dead, and all Mario could do was demote us for it. I stood up and pulled out my sword. "I'm with you."  
  
Link looked up at me. He seemed confused at first, but then stood, using me as support. "So am I."  
  
"Excuse me?" Mario growled.  
  
Pikachu looked at his crying counterpart, then turned to Falco, looking angry. "Pikachu! Pika!" she shouted.  
  
All eyes turned to Yoshi: the only member of the team who could understand the Pokemon and speak English. The dinosaur looked up at us, looking somewhat surprised. "She's in. So is Pichu."  
  
Princess Zelda stood as well. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Perhaps the strangest addition to the revolt, Luigi rose to his feet. "I'm in."  
  
Mario glared at his brother, completely surprised. "Luigi..."  
  
"They're right, Mario. What can I say?" he looked at Mario with innocent eyes. He was fighting for what was right, as well.  
  
"Anyone else?" Falco looked around to everyone again. Nobody answered, and most heads were hung down.  
  
"I can't believe the seven of you. You're going to get killed out there!" the plumber uttered.  
  
Falco walked toward the door, the rest of us following. He stopped to come face-to-face with Mario. "Better that than to be killed under your command."  
  
With those words, we headed out the front doors. Link and I followed directly behind Falco, not knowing where he was leading us. I turned to my ally with soft eyes. "Maybe we'll find redemption."  
  
Link looked back to me with a similar look. "It doesn't hurt to try."  



	4. Chapter Three

**_Author's Notes_**: I've decided to go with my original idea, with yaoi. If you're going to stop reading because of that, then you're too shallow to fully enjoy the story, because this is how it's gonna be. After all, the author's opinion comes before the outsider's, right? You want a story without yaoi? Write it yourself.  
  
This chapter will probably be very short, as it came to be because of an irritating case of sickness at 4:00 AM and insomnia ever since. >_  
  
**_Chapter Three_**  
Link's POV  
  
I still couldn't believe he was gone. I wondered how long it would be until it sunk in. Something in my mind kept telling me that if I just went to sleep, he'd be there when I woke up. But I couldn't sleep. No matter what tribulation I went through in my days in Hyrule, I never could sleep with heavy thoughts. So I just sat awake under the lumber that hung overhead, letting my thoughts wander.  
  
When we followed Falco, my only hope was freedom. I knew as well as anyone that we needed a new system, but who was I to object to the leader? But that's how I decided that going with Falco was the right decision... He had no authority, but he stood up for what was right. Just like Roy did.  
  
But when we marched off, we had no destination. We had nowhere to go, for the base was the only safety in the open battlefield of Mushroom Kingdom that we faced off in. We resolved to build shelter, but we hadn't the time that night, so we resided under a large, leaning tree near the edge of the forest. I was quite used to taking shelter in places such as that one, but still I couldn't rest. Dawn would be coming shortly. I seemed to be the only one awake until I heard a heavy sigh from my companion who was settled next to me.  
  
"Marth?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Of course," he breathed. "I haven't been to sleep yet."  
  
"Neither have I," I turned on my left side to face him. "Marth..."  
  
"Hm?" he mumbled.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to the two of us, now that Roy's gone?"  
  
"If you're thinking that I'll abandon you because we're not a trio anymore..." I felt his hand reach over to mine. "Don't imagine it. You're just as much of a brother to me as he was, and I wouldn't leave you for anything, Link. I promise it."  
  
I could feel my heart being overwhelmed; he provided some comfort to my aching mind. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back a few tears. I gripped onto his hand. "I won't abandon you either," I let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm myself. "But I can't believe he's gone... Just the other day, he was telling me stories about his father... I never expected he'd be gone so soon."  
  
"I know..." he uttered, perhaps unintentionally. He cleared his throat before speaking louder. "But we should look ahead. I mean, the past is past... Right?"  
  
I knew he couldn't see me, but I directed a glare to him nonetheless. "How can you talk that way about him? He was a part of us, you can't just forget him," I tried not to raise my voice and wake the others.  
  
I heard him take in a quavering breath. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm trying..."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Marth."  
  
"It's just this feeling..." he continued, "I can't handle it. I've seen people I know die before; I've seen them fall to horrible demises, but it never felt like this. I don't know what's come over me, but I can't take it..."  
  
A wave of sympathy came into me from his words. I ran my hand up his arm for consolation. "It's like you're losing a part of yourself. But this makes me thankful that you're safe... As is Zelda... I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you two."  
  
The young prince inhaled deeply to slow his breath, then placed his left hand on my own, which was still rested on his arm. "Thank you, Link."  
  
I managed a weak smile at those words. I looked out to the field, and saw light starting to break over the grass. "Dawn's coming, and they're going to be awake soon. It'd be nice if we got a head start on the day, wouldn't it?"  
  
Marth sat up next to me. "I guess so, we're not doing anything else until daybreak. Maybe we should find some food for the team."  
  
"Well, then, let's go," I pulled myself onto my hands and knees and crawled out of the harboring tree, my partner not far behind me. We set out into the woods that lay behind us, regardless of the fact that we didn't know our way around. We wouldn't have to travel far to find a proper animal for breakfast.  
  
The suggestion of the trip was first meant to be a distraction from my thoughts of my lost companion, but I also knew that it wasn't going to be that easy to let it go. I stopped for a few seconds, letting Marth take the lead. I looked out to the rising sun and let myself sigh. I repeated my thoughts earlier in the morning, "I still can't believe he's gone..." 


	5. Chapter Four

**_Author's notes_**: In answer to a review I got, and if anyone else is wondering, Link's leg isn't broken. It was burned more than anything else (which still makes it kind of weird that he was crawling on it... ^^;). If you recall, he was walking on it by the end of chapter two. Thanks for being perceptive enough to notice that, though. Lets me know someone's paying attention. ^_-  
  
I'd like to clarify one more thing. Now, I know a little bit about Fire Emblem, but I don't know much of anything about Roy's role, or if he's connected to Marth in any way. Hell, I don't even know if he's even appeared in the dang game yet, because everything I read says that he's from the upcoming Japanese RPG. ::shrugs:: So for the sake of the argument, the scenario is that Link, Marth and Roy all met for the first time in the Super Smash Brothers. Kay? Kay.  
  
  
**Chapter Four**  
Marth's POV  
  
The skies of Mushroom Kingdom was a beautiful sight at night. But considering the situation, there were few, small windows throughout the base. Finding myself restless, I dared to sneak out, since I was one of ten who knew the code to the front doors. We were hardly permitted to leave the bunks after 2:00 AM, so I couldn't afford getting caught outside. I leaned on a stone wall outside the base, studying that wonderful sky.  
  
Earlier in the day, I had trained with Fox McCloud, one of the more hotheaded Smash Brothers. I didn't know him too well, so I also didn't know about his battle techniques. I found myself being defeated in three battles in a row; I had been totally unprepared. Mario ordered that I train with Luigi, saying that we both had a lot of room for improvement. I hadn't been so insulted in my time in the Smash Brothers, and Luigi didn't seem overly thrilled with his brother's reactions to his fighting style. But I couldn't help asking myself...  
  
My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I heard footsteps approaching me from behind. I immediately reached for my sword and raised it into a defensive position, ready to retaliate any sudden attack. Soon after, I heard a familiar voice from the same direction.  
  
"Calm down, it's just me."  
  
I knew the voice, but in my panic, I couldn't place it until he stepped closer to me. I let out a sigh and lowered my blade. "You scared me half to death, Roy."  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, then came beside me behind the wall. "You're not supposed to be out here, you know."  
  
I looked at my partner and scoffed. "If you're that concerned with the rules, why are you out here with me?"  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear you leave. I want to know what you're up to."  
  
"What could I possibly be doing out here?" I questioned with a small laugh. "We're in the middle of a firing range, so to speak."  
  
"But doesn't that concern you? I wanted to make sure you were safe--"  
  
I quickly caught onto what he was saying. I groaned and stepped away from the wall. "Just come out and say it: You agree with Mario and think you need to protect me."  
  
My back was turned to him, but I heard him step up behind me. "That's not what I'm saying, Marth. I don't care if you had a bad training session, I don't think any less of your abilities. I'm out here because it's too dangerous for any one of us to be out alone," he paused for a while, then I heard him sigh. "That's why you're out here, isn't it?" he whispered. "You're upset about what happened today."  
  
I fixed my eyes onto the grass below me and nodded. We were silent for a few minutes, until I finally decided to ask him what I'd been somewhat ashamed to say to anybody. "Roy?"  
  
"Yeah?" he muttered in a soft voice.  
  
I closed my eyes and exhaled. "Do you think I'm weak?"  
  
He came closer to me and I felt his hand rest on my shoulder. "Not at all. You're a great fighter, Marth. Mario may not be able to see it, but that's because your style isn't what he'd expect. Your technique is different, and I don't see anything wrong with that."  
  
I raised my head, but still didn't turn. "Is that really what you think?"  
  
"Is what really what I think?" a new voice replied.  
  
I blinked and squinted my eyes, coming back into focus with reality. I looked to my left side to see Link staring at me as we walked. "Nothing, sorry. I was thinking out loud."  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Marth?" he scowled. "You've been kind of out-of-it since we left."  
  
"I guess I'm a little tired," I smiled weakly.  
  
"Oh," Link turned his head forward. "Maybe you should have stayed back, then."  
  
"No, I'll be fine," I mumbled.  
  
_"There's nothing wrong with the way you are..."_  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to ignore Roy's voice from our past conversation, which was still playing through my mind. But still I remembered the way my eyes met his when I finally turned to face him...  
  
"Marth?"  
  
I quickly shook my head and looked to the boy across from me. "What?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at my behavior. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I told you, I'm tired."  
  
"You also told me that you'd be fine. Talk to me."  
  
I didn't even want to think those thoughts, much less say them aloud. "It's nothing, Link. Really."  
  
"It doesn't seem like nothing."  
  
Without thinking, I darted a glare to him. "Look, I don't want to talk to you, all right?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Don't you know when to quit? How many times do I have to say it? I don't want to talk!"  
  
Link stared at me, surprised. I figured that what I said got through to him... But I didn't want to say it. Why couldn't I stop myself? I sighed and closed my eyes again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"  
  
"No, it's all right," he muttered.  
  
I looked back at him and saw how much I had upset him. "Look, if you want to talk..."  
  
"You don't have to talk to me. I understand if... You don't trust me..."  
  
"Link, that's not at all what I meant, I _do_ trust you--"  
  
"Then what did you mean?" he shot back before I could finish talking.  
  
I rubbed my temples, still walking. "I just don't want to talk about everything, okay? It's kind of personal."  
  
"I see," Link responded. "You'll have to forgive me. I just thought that..." he added a scoff, "Maybe all of those things that I told you about myself, the things that went through my mind when I couldn't talk to anyone else... Just maybe I considered those personal. But hey, if we can't talk about things like that, I guess I had the wrong idea about this whole thing."  
  
Had I really made him feel that I didn't trust him? I was just so confused about these things myself that I couldn't put them into words. What was I supposed to tell him? I never meant for that to happen... I didn't mean to hurt him. I slowly lifted my head to glance at Link. He was walking at a faster pace than he had been, perhaps so that I couldn't see his face. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Just forget about it," he mumbled coldly and continued walking straight ahead.  
  
I hurried my pace to catch up with him. "I mean it, Link. I don't know why I said that... I guess I've been a little scattered since it happened. I just don't know what to think anymore," I sighed.  
  
Link lowered his head and seemed to be watching his feet as he walked. "I know what you mean. It's just that... There are so many things that I never said to him, and if I knew what was going to happen..." he took in a deep breath to collect himself before continuing. "I don't want that to happen again, Marth."  
  
His words began to ring through my mind. _"There are so many things that I never said to him..."_ I squinted my eyes and tried to shake it off. What was going on in my head?  
  
As I was trying to figure out what would be appropriate to respond with, I happened to notice that we weren't on the trail anymore. "Um, Link?" the young elf looked up at me; he probably couldn't tell by my tone of voice what was coming, so he probably thought that would be the safest response. I turned my view around the surrounding trees and brush. "Where are we?"  
  
"Uh..." he examined the area as I had done, a puzzled look on his face. "Oh, great."  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?"  
  
"I'd say so," he sighed.  
  
I immediately attempted to put any survival skills I maybe have had to use and began to study the surroundings, trying to find something notable. "Well, if we can find some sort of landmark, we can make estimate..."  
  
Walking straight ahead, fixed on the trees that hung over my head, I didn't even notice that the second set of footsteps had stopped until I felt myself being pulled down by my cape. I prepared myself to attack whatever had grabbed me, but I found myself looking straight at Link, who covered my mouth with his hand. He had pulled me behind a large rock to the left of our path. I gave him a confused expression as he removes his hand from my mouth. Before I could question him, he adjusted my head to face the direction opposite the rock.  
  
I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. Master Hand's fort lay straight ahead of us; there must have been a way to get there through the woods. Maybe if we had known of it before, we would have gone undetected...  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Link whispered. I looked at him questioningly, for he could have meant any number of things. "We have to tell Falco that we found a new path."  
  
"The only problem with that plan is that we still don't know how to get back through the woods," I kept my voice low. "I wouldn't say that we found a new path until we can find the path _back_."  
  
As soon as I had finished trying to reason with him, a loud slamming noise filled the air. We ducked farther behind the rock, at a perfect angle so that we could see the fort, but nobody there would be able to see us. We had been trained for things like that before we were sent out as spies.  
  
Ganondorf came through the main gates of the fort and began walking in our direction. I felt my pulse rising as he came closer to the rock, and I felt Link's hand on my back to keep me down. Once he got close enough, I could see that he was heading further to the right, and he went straight past the front of the rock. I felt a soft sigh from Link. Although he had avoided us, I still watched him to see where he really was heading. He arrived at a smaller structure that I hadn't noticed, although it was right next to us. I kept my attention on him, hoping to see what this thing was.  
  
The rock was close enough for me to see that he was putting in some kind of code combination before the door opened. He disappeared inside the small building, but we knew not to give up that easily. As long as the door was open, we were close enough to hear anything that went on inside. I listened for any sounds, but I could only hear the footsteps on metal flooring. Then Ganondorf spoke.  
  
"This is your last chance," I tried not to wince at the sound of his voice. "You have two choices: You can tell me what I want to know and I'll keep you here to work for me, or you can stay in your silence and I'll kill you and the rest of them. We have an assault ready to launch, but we can stop it if you cooperate. You must choose now."  
  
I turned to my partner, puzzled. I had no idea what he was talking about, and from the way Link was staring back at me, neither did he. Everything was silent for a while, until a frighteningly familiar voice finally answered him.  
  
"You'll launch the attack no matter what I do; if I tell you anything, it will only enforce the plan."  
  
Ganondorf let out one of his trademark disgusting laughs. "You're smarter than you look... You're just not smart enough. If that's how you want to do this, I have no other choice."  
  
I was listening to Ganondorf while running that voice through my mind, certain that I had to have been mistaken, although Link looked equally perplexed. I heard the voice again, but in a different way. It came as a cry of pain this time, followed by a loud banging on the metal interior of the building. My partner grabbed onto my hand upon hearing this, perhaps realizing just as I did that we weren't mistaken. "He's alive..."  
  
"I will have it arranged that you're killed at sunrise. If you won't cooperate, I have no reason to keep you alive." Ganondorf called back as he walked to the door.  
  
Link suddenly got up on his good knee and pulled out his bow. I tried pulling him back down, but he kept himself up.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered.  
  
"This guy may be tough, but he's not very perceptive. This'll work, trust me. I just have to time it right..."  
  
I didn't even know what he was planning to do. I saw Ganondorf walk out the door and pushed it behind him; it obviously locked automatically when it was closed. As soon as he did this, Link fired an arrow directly into the doorway, right behind Ganondorf. I would have thought that he would notice, or that the weight of the door would break the arrow, but surely enough, Link had planned it perfectly. I didn't know anyone else who would have been able to pull that off.  
  
While I kept an eye on the door, I noticed Link was watching Ganondorf, waiting for him to get back into the fort. After a few seconds, he pulled on my arm. "He's gone, let's go."  
  
After he yanked me onto my feet, I pressed myself back. "I don't know if I trust this plan entirely," I muttered.  
  
He looked into my eyes, and I could see a gleam of determination in him. "He risked his life for me. And you heard what Ganondorf said; he's about to lose it because of that. I'm not going to let that happen, no matter what the cost."  
  
Within a few short seconds, I recalled everything that the three of us had been through... And that one night outside... I closed my eyes and exhaled. "You're right. I won't abandon him."  
  
Upon my agreement, Link and I headed toward the building, not knowing exactly what we would find inside, or if we'd really want to see what was ahead. But if there was a chance that we could save Roy, I wasn't going to back down. 


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: I officially hate AOL 7.0. It will only save this file RIGHT as an .rtx, which can't be uploaded on this site. So there won't be any bold, italics or underlines from hereon in. ::kicks the stupid, stupid computer that hates her so much::  
  
No, actually, I don't ever shut up, thank you so much. ^^; But I'm in another fix with the course of this story. Now I have an idea that I personally think will make it much more interesting and intense... But I don't know if it'd work for the readers. I'd have to jack up the rating to an R, and it would probably upset some people. I asked my brother about this before anything, and his input was: "I'm really into the story, and I don't think there's much you could do to make me lose interest." He liked the idea when I told him, anyway. If you feel the same, I'll hug you. But if not... *sigh* Let me put it this way: I write Pokemon fiction, too. If you can read my stories "Three Words", "Untitled" and "And Nothing Else Matters", and can take all of them seriously and not be ... Overly disturbed by them, you may like my idea. ^_-  
  
And I also want to note that in this chapter, Ganondorf uses an attack, but it isn't named off as the other attacks have been. The move is Dark Dive, just to let you know.  
  
Chapter Five  
Marth's POV  
  
The strange structure had little light shining in, even though it was daylight. The floors and walls were all constructed with black steel, and we were trying our best not to make any noise as we crept down the short corridor. I had a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me to turn back. But I was listening to my heart over my mind; it was something that I had a history of doing.  
  
As we progressed down the corridor, we started passing small cells along the West wall, barred with complicated locks. I had been expecting something like that. If we found him in that place, how were we supposed to get him out?  
  
A shrill creaking filled the narrow passage, startling me and causing me to jump. I looked to Link in front of me, who, judging by the expression on his face which read nothing more than an, "oops," caused the noise. We both turned toward the door and stood perfectly still in the shadows, hoping that no one heard. After about three minutes of pure silence through the building, he stepped in front of me.  
  
"I think it'd be best if I stayed here and stood guard. You go and find him, Marth," he muttered to me, to which I nodded once as an affirmative.  
  
With that, I continued down the path, passing more and more of the dark cells. The building wasn't very big, and the passage was coming to an end. I examined each small, cube-shaped room carved into the wall, provided that the only light I had was that which shone through the few, small windows that lined the top of the East wall. When I got near the end of the corridor, something caught my eye in the cell next to the last. I stopped and adjusted my eyes, seeing a figure in the corner. I felt my heart jump into my throat when I realized that it was him.  
  
He was leaning against the back wall near the end of the cell, holding his head between his knees. He didn't notice me. I felt my breath begin to quaver as I stepped toward the barred entrance. I leaned onto the metal floor and rested my eyes on my partner and best friend; the person that I thought I would never see again. "Roy..."  
  
He slowly lifted his head, perhaps unsure if he had heard anything. His attention turned to the bars, and he finally took notice of me. His face bore red slashes, one of which looked like it had been bleeding in the past few hours. I could see his eyes light up when he recognized me, and he crawled up to the bars to face me. "I can't believe it's you," he sighed through a smile. I smiled in return and grabbed onto his hands, feeling the skin on his fingers, just to know that I could. But his grin soon faded, and his eyes grew dim. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered in a monotone. "If they find you, who knows what they'll do. You have to get out of here."  
  
I shook my head in response, slightly taken aback by his reaction to me. "Link and I heard what Ganondorf said to you; your life is on the line, here. We're going to get you out, I promise."  
  
"No, Marth. Get out of here, I don't want anything to happen to you. I won't let you risk it."  
  
I could feel tears swelling into my eyes, but I tried to fight them back. After everything we had been through, why didn't he understand that I wasn't just going to leave him? I hung my head down and still didn't agree.  
  
"Please don't do this; get out while you can, Marth, please..."  
  
"No!" I finally found myself countering, also allowing a few tears through as I lifted my head again. He stopped persisting and faced me, allowing me to talk. "You're always trying to play the hero, Roy. You're always doing what's best for everyone else. Well, now it's time that you let us help you," I blinked out a few more tears, trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern as I spoke. "I'm not going to sit around and let you get killed. You mean a lot to me, and you do to Link as well. Please, just trust us and let us help you. I don't know what may or may not happen to us in the process... But it'll be worth it."  
  
I looked into his eyes and I could see that he was overwhelmed. By what, I wasn't entirely sure. But I seemed to get my message across, because he gripped onto my hands and let out a quavering sigh. "Thank you."  
  
I felt as though I was still crying, although I was trying to force myself not to. He began to rub my hands gently with his own. I felt an uneasy sensation traveling up my arms as he did so. I knew that there was nothing behind it; he was probably doing it because my hands were shaking. But I still couldn't help getting that shuddering feeling... I looked back into his eyes, only to find that he was already doing the same.  
  
"Marth! Someone's coming!" Link's panicked voice called as quietly as possible down the passage, accompanied by the sound of his feet hitting the steel floor. I turned to see that he was coming toward us.  
  
I turned back to Roy and saw a bit of fear in his face. It was then that I realized that if someone was coming, they were probably coming for him. Ganondorf did say, however, that he was going to execute him at dawn. There was still time. I squeezed his hands one more time before I rose to my feet. "I'll be back, Roy. I promise."  
  
I ran down the corridor and met up with Link, although I wasn't sure how we were going to get out if he was heading toward the end of the path. Link turned to the East wall and readied his hookshot. "Hold onto me."  
  
We were in a bit of a rush, so I didn't want to question him; I grabbed onto my partner and he aimed his hookshot for one of the windows. Before I could think about it, we were launched into the air, and we barely fit through the small window, sliding through one at a time.  
  
Link put his tool away, but still held onto the window, trying to look in without making himself noticed. I did the same; seeing what happened could have been quite useful for our mission. We had apparently gotten out just in time, because I heard footsteps on the metal soon after we got out. Ganondorf passed right by us, not noticing a thing. I guessed that Link was right: He wasn't overly perceptive.  
  
He reached Roy's cell and entered some sort of combination into the lock, then lifted the device and slid it to the right. At least I got an idea on how to open it.  
  
"It's been arranged," the dark-skinned man muttered as he stepped into the cell. "The ambush will be launched on your allies in two days, after you've been dealt with. We've estimated when they'll be out of their base, so maybe your help wasn't required after all."  
  
I was close enough to see that the fear that Roy had in his eyes remained, but it was now mixed with anger. However, he didn't speak a word; he just watched as Ganondorf walked around him. He suddenly turned and grabbed Roy's chin, holding his face to his own. "I guess you think you're doing something noble for their honor..." he pulled the boy right up to him. "I think you're just ignorant," he then released Roy in a flash of sparks, sending him back onto the ground with a crash and a sharp and painful groan.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to hold back the urge to rush in there and stop him. I could hardly stand to see him do that to my partner while he was too weak to fight back, but I knew that there was nothing I could do. If I tried, it may have cost my life, as well as Link's. I watched as Ganondorf shut the cell door and left Roy laying on the ground. Immediately after, I felt Link tap me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Come on, we better get out of here now before he comes back out."  
  
Agreeing, I jumped down from my spot hanging from the window, with Link following. We headed back into the woods and kept running until we were far enough away from the building. Once we stopped and began to catch our breath, Link turned to me. "We have to warn the others."  
  
"How are we going to do that if we can't even find our way out of here?"  
  
"Well," he panted, "we know how to get to the main base from Master Hand's, right? We're going to have to use that as our basis."  
  
"But we left, Mario won't let us back in," I reminded him.  
  
"This is important. We can give the message to whoever is on guard. We can probably find our way back to Falco and the others from there."  
  
"That can work," I sighed, returning my breath to a normal pace. But one more questioning thought crossed my mind. "But... How are we going to get Roy out? We only have two days to find everyone, and they're going to kill him at dawn!"  
  
The Hylian closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. With his head lowered, he brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. "I don't know," he muttered quietly.  
  
"We have to do something..." I knelt down to rest my legs and put my mind to work. It didn't take me long to come up with a simple answer. "Link, you'll have to go back yourself. I'm going to get him out of here on my own, you get going back to the base."  
  
He looked up at me, probably slightly surprised that I, for once, came up with a plan before him. "I guess that's the only way we can do this in time. But are you sure you want to do this alone?"  
  
I looked up at my partner, showing my emotions through my face and my words alike. "When I found him in there, I could see into him from his eyes. He had nothing left to hold onto, and this is his last chance. I'm not leaving him there."  
  
__ __ __  
  
The field seemed frozen at Master Hand's fort in the dead of the night. By the forest, the sky didn't seem nearly as clear as I had remembered it from that night at the base. I had found a safe spot for shelter near the edge of the woods, but out there I felt like an open target. I needed to use all of the evasive skills that I had to avoid any sort of detection. I had removed my armor before coming as well, since I could move better without it.  
  
Before Link left for the base, he lent me his hookshot, since the window was the only other way I could get into the cells. I'd never used the device before, but Link's quick run-down on how to aim and launch it seemed to be enough for what I needed. I unhooked the tool from my belt and aimed the best that I could to the window that we had gone through earlier in the day, since it would be loose. I noticed that my aim wasn't too far off as I sent myself straight into the sliding glass. I managed to hold onto the handle of the hookshot so I wouldn't land on the metal interior too loudly.  
  
I climbed down as carefully as possible, latched the tool back to my belt, and immediately began to seek out Roy's cell. The window wasn't too far away from it, so it didn't take me long to find him. It was too dark to see him, but I figured that he probably heard the noise I made coming in. "Roy," I whispered as I approached the bars.  
  
"Marth, you came back," I heard as an answer.  
  
I got close enough to the lock to make out the shape. "I'm going to get you out this time... As long as I can pull this off," I sighed. I wasted no time and tried to remember exactly how Ganondorf unlocked it. I was able to recall the sort of combination he put in, so I knew where the motion-sensitive part was. I unsheathed Falchion and positioned it right so that the tip of the blade worked it's way into the mechanism, in a hope to physically override it.  
  
After so many attempts that I was certain the lock would never be used normally again, it eventually moved when I pressed it up. Before I could begin to think I had done it, the lock wouldn't move to the right. I looked to Roy with a shade of worry across my face. I couldn't have done all of that only to find that I couldn't save him. I searched my brain as well as I could to remember Ganondorf's exact moves on the machine, and I attempted one final movement in the direction of his last action. I exhaled deeply when it moved to the right.  
  
I slowly pulled the door open, trying to keep quiet as well as I could. After returning Falchion, I grabbed onto Roy's wrist and pulled him out and back to the window as quickly as I could manage. "Just hold on," I whispered to him as I pulled the hookshot out again. There wasn't nearly as much light inside the building as the moon provided outside, so I wasn't as lucky with my aim. I didn't have time to get it aligned perfectly, so I took my chances and shot it with my right hand, keeping a tight grip on Roy with my left.  
  
The trip was much smoother when I had gone with Link: I slid through the window after he did, and we both managed to hold onto the windowsill. Roy and I ended up shooting through at the same time, which was quite painful, but not as much as the fall to the ground.  
  
He was still holding onto my waist when we were on the ground; he didn't let go until he had fully recovered from the fall. I pulled myself to my feet and brought him with me, leading him into the forest and toward the shelter I had found. There was still very little light through the clouds, but I managed to navigate through the trees and bring us to safety.  
  
I left myself fall to the ground under the brush that covered us. "We did it," I uttered.  
  
Roy panted until his breath finally slowed. He looked toward me. "I can't believe it..." he just stared at me for a few seconds, until breaking into a smile and reaching over to me. I met him in an embrace and almost felt like crying, or maybe even laughing. The boy wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my cape strewn over my shoulder. I was suddenly taken over by that feeling again.  
  
I found myself gripping my hands into his tunic and breathing heavily. I managed to stop myself and pulled away from him; it was going too far, and I couldn't let myself deny it again. "Roy..." I sighed, lowering my head.  
  
"What is it?" he whispered, putting one hand on my own.  
  
I exhaled, trying to calm myself, but it didn't work. I couldn't escape the moment, or what I wanted it to be. I answered his action by holding onto his hand, with no intentions of letting it go. I attempted to say something to him, but nothing came out other than, "I..."  
  
His cerulean eyes penetrated my lost stare. It was amazing that no matter what scars he had on the rest of his face, his eyes remained untouched. He didn't look angry, or even confused, which sort of puzzled me. I closed my eyes as he gently gripped my hand as well. I hoped that he would do something like that, but I also doubted it entirely. I looked back to him, and he was still fixed on my face. There was nothing to say; nothing that could be spoken would say the things that I wanted to tell him. I did the only thing I could think of that felt right. I leaned in to kiss him.  
  
His lips were gentle, as he invited my actions. I kissed him softly all around his mouth. Soon enough, he returned my affections and began kissing me as well. I held him close to me as I leaned my back down against the thick brush. Once our lips parted, I invited him to lean his head down on my chest. I knew that he was exhausted after what he had been through, and he probably hadn't slept in days. As he rested himself with me, I ran my hand through his auburn hair, cherishing the thought that he was there with me.  
  
"Marth?" he whispered.  
  
"Hm?" I mumbled through my breath as I exhaled.  
  
He slid his hand across my stomach down to my side, tightening his grip around me. "Thank you." 


	7. Chapter Six

Author's notes: In the last chapter, I asked for people's opinions on putting a more... Unfriendly twist in the plot. The only three who responded said that I should do what I want, and I appreciate that very, very much. But I need to clarify why I ask for the reader's opinion. In chapter five, I introduced the direct yaoi theme and put it in the disclaimer. I got a review from RcA saying, in a nutshell, that she thought the story went to hell because of it. I announced in chapter three that I was going with that idea, and I even asked people what they thought I should do. The people who showed the most interest in the story said to go with my original idea. But still I got that review. THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is why I asked for your opinion: to avoid situations like that. I guess it didn't work, though, so I'm just going to do what I want with this story.  
  
Chapter Six  
Falco's POV  
  
I had tried many times to push it aside, but I couldn't deny it any longer. My party was falling apart. Two of my best fighters had gone missing without a trace, and Luigi was getting nervous and couldn't focus on anything. I envisioned myself to be the great leader that would liberate the Smash Brothers who saw the faults in Mario's ways. But when all was said and done, I didn't know what to do anymore.  
  
But I would never go back to work for Mario again. One of my friends was dead because of him, and I wasn't going to sit around and see what mistake he'd make next. Something had to be done, and I was the only one who would do it. No matter what happened, I had to stay true to myself.  
  
I watched with fading interest as Pikachu dashed through the grass, evading Luigi's fireballs. The two had been training all morning, and neither one seemed very tired. At least there were some good signs. The pale Hylian princess walked up from behind and joined me.  
  
"They're doing pretty well, aren't they?" she commented quietly.  
  
"Luigi's doing a little better, I suppose. Pikachu is pretty strong as it is," I responded in a monotone.  
  
I could feel Zelda's eyes on me, but still I stared straight ahead at the battlers. "Falco..." she sighed. "I know our condition's pretty bad right now... But it will improve, I promise."  
  
"How can you be sure?" my voice didn't change in tone.  
  
"Link and Marth will come back. I know they will. I don't know what happened to them, but they're smart and they can take care of themselves. They'll be back."  
  
I closed my eyes and folded my wings over each other. "I don't know, Zelda. How do we know they didn't leave us intentionally?"  
  
Before the princess could answer, I turned my attention to the sound of footsteps approaching our area. The others heard as well, and Luigi and Pikachu ceased their battle. I had my blaster in my immediate reach. After many moments of waiting, a figure rushed through the bushes and showed itself. Panting and shaking, Link collapsed before us.  
  
"Link!" Zelda cried as she ran to his side. "What happened?"  
  
The boy gasped for breath many times, unable to talk clearly. "Ganondorf..." he breathed.  
  
"What about Ganondorf?" I pressed for more.  
  
His breathing pace slowed enough so that he could speak. "Ganondorf's planning an attack on the base tomorrow! We have to warn them!"  
  
"What?" was all that came out of my mouth. Despite the way I felt about Mario, I had to agree with Link. We couldn't stand around while they were attacked. I lowered my head and tried to think of what to do about the situation. "Pikachu," I called.  
  
The Pokemon perked up at the sound of it's name, then jumped before me. "Pika?"  
  
"You're the best one for the job. You have to return to the base and warn them. Do you understand me?"  
  
Pikachu narrowed his eyes and nodded once. "Kachu!" he answered, and ran off.  
  
Having that taken care of, I turned back to Link, who was still exhausted. Zelda had rested him against the bark of an overgrown tree, and was kneeling beside him. "Can you tell us what happened, Link?"  
  
The elf swallowed and closed his eyes. "I was attacked... In the woods."  
  
"By what?" the princess questioned him further.  
  
The boy seemed to tired to continue talking, so I stepped away from him, Zelda following.  
  
"Will he be all right?" I asked her.  
  
"He should be fine soon. He recovers from injuries quickly," she followed with a sigh. "I'm more concerned about where Marth is. They both disappeared at the same time, and if Link was attacked, Marth was probably with him. But... Where is he now?"  
  
Our conversation was again interrupted when rustling sounds could be heard all around us. Dark figures suddenly appeared, surrounding our camp. The swarm took me completely by surprise, and I didn't know where they came from. "What are they?" I asked with a wave in my voice.  
  
Zelda looked all around the area, and I could see worry rising in her facial expression. Setting her view straight ahead, she breathed in heavily. "Redead."  
  
Panic struck through me instantly. Redead were creatures that served Ganondorf. I began to get an idea of what attacked Link in the woods. Although they were generally slow and could be taken care of with a strong, swift attack, we were greatly outnumbered. But still I wasted no time before destroying them; I charged straight toward one of the monsters and gave it a powerful double kick, knocking it onto the ground.  
  
The creatures took notice of my actions and began to swarm in. I was joined by Zelda and Pichu, while Luigi kept Link safe. But their quantity was overpowering our strength; once I had destroyed one, there was another inches away from my flesh.  
  
My concentration on the monsters around me was broken by a shriek filling the air. I turned from the Redead surrounding me and saw that Zelda had fallen victim to the creatures. Two of them had a grip on her, while four others crept toward her. She tried, but couldn't execute any attacks to push them off. "Zelda!" I called out to her. But I knew that if I tried to get to her, the Redead around me would get me, too. Pichu and Luigi were just as stuck as I was. I didn't know what I could do to help her.  
  
I suddenly heard another voice. A blur of purple and white rushed toward the princess, shouting a battle cry. A swift blow took out three of the Redead around her. The person responsible finally came into focus, but I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought he was dead...  
  
A horrible groaning noise filled the air around me, and two of the monsters surrounding me fell to the ground. I turned around to see what had knocked them out, and the prince Marth stood before me, fighting off the creatures. Instead of asking questions, I threw myself into the remaining ones, sending them down. Having the Redead around me cleared, I went to help Pichu while Marth ran over to Luigi and Link.  
  
There were few Redead around Pichu; he was probably the smallest threat. With two more fighters, the creatures were taken out within a few short minutes. After a Redead was defeated, it vanished within the next few seconds, so our camp was finally cleared. Luigi seemed a bit shaken up, Pichu was exhausted, Marth was at Link's side, and I looked across the opening to see Zelda and Roy embracing. I was still quite confused, so I decided to find some answers.  
  
I walked toward the tree where Marth and Link rested. I seemed to go unnoticed, so I stayed silent for a while.  
  
"Link..." the prince whispered, perhaps checking if the boy could hear him. "I did it. I got him out."  
  
Link adjusted his head to face Marth, then smiled. "Great," he replied wearily.  
  
"Marth," I mumbled to call attention to my presence. He turned his head and saw me, and came back to his feet. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
He looked down at Link, then back to me. "Yeah."  
  
We stepped away from the resting boy, and I immediately started interrogating. "What happened?"  
  
"Well..." he sighed, watching his feet as we walked. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Let's see, you and Link suddenly disappeared yesterday, Link comes back and collapses at our feet, then you and Roy--who we assumed to be dead--show up out of nowhere. It's kind of confusing, so I can't exactly pinpoint specific questions."  
  
The prince cleared his throat and forced a smile. "I guess that does seem pretty strange, doesn't it?" he glanced toward a fallen log that was rested across the edge of our camp. "Why don't we sit down, and I'll explain the whole thing to you?" 


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's notes: I just need to note that this chapter is extremely short. ^^; Hey, there wasn't much to write.  
  
Chapter Seven  
Mewtwo's POV  
  
Atop the crystalline formation that lay hidden, perched over the forest, I had a spectacular view of at least three miles. I had seen no other life in that area, spare a few small animals in the trees that reached highest. The surreal summit was to be seen by myself alone; none of the fighters that had traveled to this land had the flying ability that it took to reach the spot.  
  
Amidst all of the warriors' battles, I kept myself hidden, to observe them. I had been forced into this land, but I had no intentions of giving myself to one side of the fight. Not until I knew who was fighting for a better cause. But I had not seen enough to draw any conclusions. My perch had a wonderful sight, but it didn't bring me close enough to the fighters. I needed a purpose to be in that place. I had to go down to the surface.  
  
The land directly under my summit took me to a fortress. It wasn't well-constructed, and it could be broken into easily by someone with the proper skills. I assumed that it was the base of one of the sides. I decided to get in closer to determine which side it belonged to.  
  
Along the grounds surrounding the building, there was a wired fence and a large, dark man entering the closed off area. He had exited a smaller structure on the other side of the fence, and made his way inside the area, cursing and mumbling under his breath. I did as well as I could to stay in the wooded area while getting a decent glimpse of this man. But my attempts failed, and surely enough, he noticed me. "What is that?" he hissed.  
  
Automatically turning defensive, I summoned my power to hold him back as soon as he came toward me. He was taken by surprise, and he seemed almost frightened. "I am Mewtwo," I addressed him before he asked any more questions. "I suggest that you keep yourself from threatening me, for my psychic powers can easily overtake you."  
  
The man raised both hands as a sign of peace, and began to speak again. "I don't mean you harm," his voice was deep and raspy. That was what he said, but I knew that he was only intimidated by my words. "Did you say ... Psychic powers?"  
  
"I posses powers that a human of your status could never control." I replied.  
  
"Perhaps that could become valuable to my mission, though," the man smirked.  
  
I raised a single eyelid at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I suppose you're a native to this land, so you should know what's happening here. My army is in need of more power, and you may be able to bring that."  
  
"I was brought here, just as you and the other warriors were. But I will not submit to something I don't believe in; I will chose my own path, and only then will I join anyone," I closed my eyes, stating my decision firmly.  
  
The man lowered his eyes and laughed quietly. "I'm afraid you don't understand the situation, though. My army is being overpowered by the other side's forces; but if they succeed in defeating us, this kingdom will be destroyed."  
  
These words gave me an idea of what was actually going on, which was what I had gone down for. The other side wanted that beautiful land annihilated; this man was trying to stop them. Perhaps that was what I was brought there for...  
  
He seemed to notice that I was intrigued, and so he continued. "I had captured one of their warriors, but he escaped. That boy knew our plans, and now I'm sure his entire band knows. We need him back..." his voice grew quiet, and he lowered his eyes once again. He seemed to be in a different train of thought. "...To punish him. This boy... I'm not going to let him go. I need to keep him here. Do you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
There seemed to be more between the man and the person that he spoke of, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what. If this man was fighting for a just cause, then I felt it right to aid him. "I'll help you. What do you want from me?"  
  
The man smirked at my agreement. "I want you to help me get him back."  
  
"Then that's what I'll do."  
  
He came out in a smile and stepped closer, as I had put the shield down. "I don't think I've introduced myself... I am Ganondorf." 


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's notes: I want to apologize to RcA for getting pissed off before. I've been under a bit of stress as far as writing goes, and this fic is possibly the one that I've 100% enjoyed writing in the past month or so. So I'm a bit hypersensitive about what people say about it. Once again, I apologize for being an ass. I'll be nice now, I promise. ^^;  
  
Chapter Eight  
Roy's POV  
  
My heartbeat slowed back to a normal pace as I rested with Zelda. She had shown me to a spot by the lake at the edge of the land, and so we lay against a log fallen near the shore. As I took in the crisp air, I felt a gloved finger run down my arm. "Thank you for saving me," Zelda's soft voice whispered.  
  
I turned to the princess with a smile. "It was an honor," I answered with a small laugh, then kissed the back of her hand.  
  
She showed me a smile in return and developed a grip on the hand that held her own. "You're a regular gentlemen, aren't you?" she giggled, then leaned in closer to me. "Why so proper, though?" she whispered before moving her hand up to my shoulder. "I'm not a stranger to you, am I?"  
  
I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the situation. She didn't want me to... I blinked hard and tried to focus on reality more than my thoughts, only to find that her hand had reached the side of my face. I held her wrist and pulled her hand away from me. "Zelda..."  
  
She was quick to understand my meaning, and closed her crystal blue eyes. "I'm sorry," she uttered.  
  
"Please don't be mad; it's just..." I sighed, trying to determine the best way to put it. "There's someone else. You understand, don't you?"  
  
A small smile broke through her lips. "Yes, I understand, Roy. I had a feeling that you... Well," she cleared her throat, "I was just checking," she turned her head away. I knew that she was lying, but I wouldn't call her on it. "Well, go on."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Go to him."  
  
I hung on the word 'him' in her sentence. Perhaps she wasn't entirely lying.  
  
"You should go back anyway; it'll be dark soon."  
  
"Of course..." I muttered, collecting myself onto my feet. "Are you coming?"  
  
"No," she sighed, her eyes set on the water. "I'm going to stay here for a little while. I'll catch up, don't worry."  
  
I nodded once and started back toward the camp. I stopped for a second, then turned my head back to her. "How did you know?"  
  
She looked back up at me and smiled once again. "I can tell. I guess I was just kind of hoping... That maybe you'd want a princess over a prince."  
  
I laughed a little at her wording, then came up to her again. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You're a wonderful confidant, Zelda."  
  
__ __ __  
  
I found Marth along the edge of the camp, behind some brush. I hadn't talked much with him since the night before; everything was so hectic that we hardly had time to speak with each other. I felt there was still a lot that needed to be said. I sat down beside him on the rock he was slouched on, snapping him out of his train of thought. I wondered what it was he was thinking about.  
  
"Hey," I greeted softly.  
  
He turned his attention to me, and suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Hi," he mumbled.  
  
Although I felt a bit confused, I decided to just push it away. "I, um, wanted to talk to you..."  
  
"This is about last night, isn't it?" he put his hand on his neck, looking down.  
  
I was a little thrown back by his reaction. "Well, sort of--"  
  
"Look," he sighed. "Before you start in on me, I think I should just say right now that it was all a mistake... So to speak. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment, and... Well, I got carried away."  
  
I felt a sinking feeling in my chest with his words. That wasn't at all what I was expecting... I thought he felt the same way... "So," I cleared my throat, trying not to show that I was hurt, "it didn't mean anything."  
  
"Right," he kept his eyes away from my face, as if he couldn't look at me.  
  
"Okay," I whispered, setting my view to my feet. I should have known that it meant nothing. He did seem a bit out-of-mind, and maybe I was just mixing signals. Whatever the cause, I realized that I couldn't stay there with him, knowing that he didn't care. Without another word, I rose to my feet and quickly began to walk toward the woods. Leaving abruptly like that didn't seem to hide my emotions well, because I heard Marth calling after me.  
  
"Roy, wait!" I could hear his footsteps not far behind me. I inhaled heavily and hurried my pace; I didn't want him to notice at all, much less come after me. I was unaware, however, that he was running, and so he reached me quickly. "Roy, I--"  
  
"Don't," I quavered, closing my eyes. "Please... I don't want to hear it," I stepped past him and continued toward the maze of trees.  
  
"Please, Roy! You don't understand," he called out, then the footsteps started again. To avoid the same situation, I stopped and let him catch up to me. I didn't seem to have a choice in the matter.  
  
When he reached me, he grabbed one of my hands. "Roy... Are you upset about what I said?"  
  
"Look, it doesn't matter," I muttered, trying my best to keep a calm tone. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"No, it does matter. I didn't want to upset you... That's why I said that."  
  
I raised my head to him, but didn't look him in the eye. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," he sighed, "I guess I thought you... Wouldn't care. I didn't want to make a fool of myself."  
  
"You just made a fool of me," I replied in a cold voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Roy. I really didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have done anything last night," I mumbled, and tried once again to move past him. He still stopped me.  
  
"You don't understand. I just didn't know it meant anything to you. I didn't want you to feel uneasy about it..." he let out another sigh. "So I lied, I suppose."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
In response, the young prince placed his hands around my face and lifted it, meeting me in a kiss. I was surprised by his sudden actions, and found myself mumbling through his lips. But still he kissed me, and so I finally realized what he meant when he said he lied. I placed my hands on his and pressed my lips against his as well.  
  
He slowly pulled away, and I opened my eyes to see a warm smile cross his lips. He moved his hands down to my shoulders. "We should probably head back and turn in. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
I nodded in agreement and turned back toward camp, slowly pulling my arm around him.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Everything was black. I could feel a force of cool air, so I knew I was outdoors. But the moon didn't seem to be providing much light. Maybe it was stormy. Focusing my eyes enough, I saw a few trees around me. Was I in the forest? I began to walk around slowly, trying to find a light source or, by luck, a way out. But as I moved on, I wasn't progressing very well. Nothing seemed to change.  
  
After staying in Mushroom Kingdom for a few months, fighting Ganondorf's army, I knew not to call out to anyone, because it would fall onto the wrong ears. Even with my short range of vision, I couldn't identify any landmarks. I must have been in a part of the woods I wasn't familiar with. Now how would I get out?  
  
T air suddenly became more of a rushing chill, and I stopped in my tracks. Something didn't feel right... I could sense something, but I didn't know what. I reached for my sword, but it wasn't in my sheath. Before I could determine what was happening, a sudden force grabbed onto my shoulders from behind. I tried to pull away, but I was turned around to come face-to-face with what had a hold of me.  
  
The frighteningly familiar face of Ganondorf was all I could see. He had a smirk across his lips, which broke into a grin. A wave of fear struck me when he grabbed my chin, pulling my face to him. He used his other hand to grab the neck of my cape, lifting me off the ground. My body trembled, terrified of what he may do.  
  
"Now..." he whispered in a tone that slipped down my spine. "Your friends can't save you."  
  
__ __ __  
  
A cry escaped my throat before I was even aware of what was happening. I found myself sitting up under a leaning blanket of brush, surrounded by the sleeping members of Falco's band. The figure next to me turned, and so I drew my attention to it. Link leaned up on his hands and looked around, confused.  
  
"Hm? Are you all right, Roy?"  
  
I blinked twice, recalling the dream I had just been plagued by. "Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."  
  
The boy mumbled something else, then turned back to return to his sleep. I looked down at him, then through an opening in the brush, giving me view of the woods. Was Ganondorf in there? 


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The lyrics in this chapter are from the song "Sad But True" by Metallica. I'm not Metallica. Therefore, it's not mine. Thank you muchly. I may be putting lyrics in the beginning of chapters more often, as well.  
  
Author's notes: Can I say something? ::dodges stuff being thrown at her by people who are sick of author's notes in every chapter:: *ahem* That was a close one. Anyway, I want to say to the people who said Link and Zelda should be a couple that I have most of the plot laid out, but that's one thing that I'm trying to figure out right now. I mean, obviously from the last chapter, Zelda likes Roy, but he's a bit... Taken, which may arise into other problems in this chapter... I'm saying too much. But anyway, that doesn't mean she's just gonna jump into Link's arms. ^^ So if it does happen, it'll probably be in the second half, and I'd say I'm about halfway through now, so...  
  
And I'm talking more. This chapter's also pretty short. Why are all the Mewtwo chapters short? ^^  
  
Chapter Nine  
Mewtwo's POV  
  
"I'm your dream, make you real  
I'm your eyes when you must steal  
I'm your pain when you can't feel  
Sad but true  
I'm your dream, mind astray  
I'm your eyes while you're away  
I'm your pain while you repay  
You know it's sad but true."  
  
That man... Ganondorf. I wondered about Ganondorf... I could sense strange energy from him. There was something that he wasn't telling me, but I couldn't be sure what it was. But at that point, all that really mattered to me was getting something accomplished; having a purpose. And this man seemed to need my help, so I was going to give it to him.  
  
Earlier that day, he had taken me into the woods to show me this boy he spoke of before. He also asked what my powers were capable of. At first I wasn't sure what he wanted that information for, but he made his intentions clear when we got back to his base. While the boy slept, I was able to tap Ganondorf into his mind. I could see what the boy was dreaming, and how Ganondorf affected it. I knew for sure that there was something more between the two, but I still didn't know what it was. But perhaps that wasn't for me to know.  
  
I stood outside the fort with Ganondorf. He wanted something more from me; he wanted to see the boy again. As he closed his eyes, I summoned my power to connect my mind with his own. I then remembered as much of the boy as I could, until I could see an image of him, which was passed into Ganondorf's mind, as well.  
  
The boy was awake now; I imagined he hadn't slept again after that dream. It had been three hours since then, and the sun would rise in a couple more. He didn't appear to be doing much of anything, until one of his companions awoke. A young man with teal hair turned, then rose to the boy sitting up to his left side.  
  
"Roy? What are you doing awake?" The other boy groaned, still half asleep.  
  
"I just can't sleep, I suppose," he mumbled in a monotone.  
  
"You really should try, though. You've slept about four hours in the past week, haven't you?" The older boy sat up beside him. But he didn't answer; he just continued his stare straight into the woods. The other one put his arms around the one with auburn hair, gently pulling him down onto his back. "Come on, Roy. At least lay down with me?"  
  
Ganondorf's target replied by turning to him, running his fingers through the boy's teal hair. As the older boy kissed the one I was focused on, I heard a quiet, low growl from beside me. I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Ganondorf with his fists clenched. I wasn't sure if he even realized he was doing so. To avoid losing my concentration, I closed my eyes again and went back to the image. But it didn't last much longer, because Ganondorf stopped it as soon as his target began touching the other boy.  
  
"That's enough," he growled, and began pacing over a small region of the turf. I stopped the image as he told me to, and watched him. "We have to get rid of him."  
  
"Who?" I asked, speaking for the first time since we left the fort.  
  
"The... Other one. The one he was with," he mumbled as he continued pacing. "We can't do anything tomorrow; they're prepared for an attack, so we should keep distance then. Once his guard is down..."  
  
"How are we going to do this?" I continued, not sure why he wanted to get rid of him in the first place.  
  
He stopped for a minute, looking up to me. "Kill him," he replied in a solid tone.  
  
It seemed futile to ask, but I tried anyway. "Why?"  
  
He sighed heavily and set his eyes up to the sky. "He's the one who got him out the first time... I won't let it happen again. He could become a problem."  
  
I nodded my head once, satisfied with his response. I did learn to consider everything he said twice, but I knew there was nothing I could do to get a different answer; and if I did, how honest would that one be? I wasn't sure if this man was trustworthy, but I didn't seem to have any other options. He kept a lot to himself, but it could become too much. The mission he had assigned me to was pretty much terrorizing that boy. But what could that boy have done that would mean setting the entire mission around him? It just didn't seem to make sense... 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
Link's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it. We had been out in the field all day, and not a single thing happened. The sun had gone down hours ago, and Marth and I were still at our post; we had been there since the sun rose. I knew I had heard correctly--he did say the assault would be that day. But why wasn't anything happening?  
  
I hear Marth sigh next to me. "Link?"  
  
I turned to my partner with low eyes, the way they had been for the past few hours. "I think I know what you're gonna say."  
  
"I think you do, too," he closed his eyes and raised his eyebrows. "Something's not right about this. I don't trust it."  
  
"Why do you think they haven't attacked?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he exhaled again. "Well, Ganondorf's obviously aware that Roy is gone, so maybe he thought he would have told the rest of us."  
  
"Maybe there wasn't going to be any attack at all," I groaned. "Maybe he was just trying to get Roy into submission. But that's not like him; I've never seen him bluff before."  
  
"Well, whatever the reason, I don't think anything's going to happen."  
  
I let out a sigh. "You're probably right," I turned my eyes to the sky, taking advantage of the view nonetheless.  
  
My partner cleared his throat, then went on. "Well... Since we're out here alone anyway, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course," I turned to him, giving him my attention. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's about Roy..." he seemed slightly nervous. I just nodded my head once, trying not to put any pressure on him. "See, when you and I split up, and I got him out... Something happened that night."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what he meant. "Go on."  
  
He looked down before continuing. "Well... I'm sure you remember the way I was acting that morning... That was because I was thinking about him. The problem was... I didn't know in what way I was really thinking of him..."  
  
"Marth," I interrupted him, starting to get an idea of what he might have been saying. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Roy..." I raised my hands palm-up, trying to find a way to gesture what I didn't want to say directly.  
  
"If you're trying to say what I think you are... Yes," he lowered his head again, looking embarrassed. "You're not bothered by that... Are you?"  
  
I exhaled deeply, taking in the situation. I didn't know what to tell him; I never thought I'd hear that my two best friends were a couple. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I didn't even know how I honestly was reacting. "Well..." I let out an awkward laugh. "I'm not sure what to tell you, Marth. I mean, I guess I don't really have a problem with it... But it is a little weird."  
  
"I can understand that you feel that way. But we talked about it last night, and I was kind of left with the task of telling you," he half laughed.  
  
"I just want you to know that this doesn't make a difference on my opinion of either one of you, all right?"  
  
He nodded twice, then looked up at the sky. "You know, Mushroom Kingdom looks much more peaceful at night."  
  
I turned my attention up as he did. Thinking his words over, I recalled some of the horrid events we had witnessed over the past couple of months. Looking into that sky, it was hard to believe that it all took place there. "I know what you mean."  
  
__ __ __  
  
At a guess, it seemed to be around 4:00 AM, and it would be light in about two hours. Marth and I were met by Roy and Zelda, who had a position not far from our own. We were all exhausted, so we agreed that three of us would sleep while the other stayed awake and on guard. I was the one left to protect the others while they slept. I had gotten plenty of rest the day I arrived back at camp; I was still a bit weary from my ambush in the woods, but that never stopped me before.  
  
According to Marth, Roy hadn't slept well the night before. I remembered being awoken to his voice, but he assured me he was all right. Without another questioning thought, I went back to sleep. I wasn't aware enough to know that he was lying. Even while I stood guard, he had more trouble getting to sleep than the others, and even as I studied the patterns through the branches above me, he was restless while he slept.  
  
I heard an abrupt gasp and turned my attention to the source. Roy twisted onto his back and pulled himself onto his hands, panting. He darted his head from side to side, apparently taking in the scenery and realizing where he was. I knew not to say anything to him until he calmed down a bit, for it seemed that he had awaken from a nightmare. Once his breathing slowed to a slightly calmer pace, I reached a hand out to touch his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but then turned to see it was only me.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" I whispered, trying to put a comforting tone in my voice.  
  
He looked at my face for a few moments, then lowered his head, brushing a stray strand of auburn hair from his eyes. "I... Don't know," he quavered.  
  
"Well... Do you want to talk to me?"  
  
He lifted his view to me once again, and his expression went weak. I was trying to let him know that he could trust me, and it seemed to be working. He closed his eyes and turned his head forward. "I had this dream last night... I was in the woods in pitch black. I could hardly see anything around me, and I couldn't find my way out. Then I got this feeling... I couldn't determine what it was until I found myself face-to-face with Ganondorf," his voice broke saying that name, and he let out a shaking sigh. "And just now, I had the same dream, only it was longer... When it started, I was running through the woods, trying to avoid something. I have no idea what it was, but it was enough to put me in such a state of panic. It eventually led into the first one, and it proceeded the same from there," his head dropped down, and I felt his body shaking under my hand.  
  
I took his words into my mind and tried to make sense of it. However, I couldn't entirely do so, because I wasn't the one who experienced it. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know..." he sighed, "And I'm not entirely sure that I want to find out."  
  
As I observed his troubled expression, I felt an aching come over me. It was bad enough to see my friend fall victim to my nemesis, and seeing how it tortured him even then... It tore through me. It hurt to see him like that, and it hurt even more to know that there was nothing I could do.  
  
I pat him on the shoulder once before removing my hand. "You know, you still have about two hours before you have to get up. And REM usually doesn't occur until after you've been asleep for a while. Get some more rest in before the night's over, okay? You need it."  
  
He nodded his head and did his best to settle back down. "All right, I'll try. Thanks, Link."  
  
I smiled weakly and kept my eyes on him until he stopped stirring, then turned my view back to the sky. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Roy's POV  
  
I appeared to be in a chamber of sorts... There were torches around the room, but it was also filled with fog, and I couldn't clearly see the walls. I could tell, however, that the room was made of stone. The place was rather large, and it bore a bit of an orange glow. I knew what was happening; the same thing that had been happening for a while. But this time I wouldn't be so affected. This time I knew it was a dream.  
  
Upon this realization, I knew what to expect, and surely enough, the fog cleared enough for me to make out Ganondorf's figure. The fear and tension that I usually got when I saw him didn't appear this time; I knew he couldn't hurt me. I stood firmly and waited for his first move.  
  
He began to step closer to me, and I heard him laugh quietly. "You're being brave now, aren't you?"  
  
"You can't do anything to me. I know this isn't real," I did my best to maintain a steady and confident flow in my voice.  
  
His laugh got a bit louder as he stopped and positioned himself a few feet in front of me. "Ah, so that's what you think?"  
  
"I know this isn't really happening... It's just a dream."  
  
"But that doesn't necessarily mean I can't do anything to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" I tried not to show the small bit of intimidation that was starting to come into me.  
  
"Well..." he folded his arms and closed his eyes, stepping closer. "It feels like you're really here, doesn't it?" I kept my eyes planted on him as he came even closer to me. He suddenly lunged his arm out and grabbed the back of my neck. "And you can feel this, can't you?" he growled.  
  
That bit of intimidation tried to overtake me, but I refused to let it. I wasn't going to go weak on him. "What do you want from me?" I inquired with a stern tone.  
  
His grip on my neck tightened and he took my chin in his free hand, just as he had done in my previous dreams. "You'll find out in time," he answered in a low voice.  
  
I kept myself calm, but sent anger through my narrowed eyes. He lowered his hand from my neck to my left shoulder, and I let out a surprised groan as he pulled my body against him. I began trembling, but still tried to fight the fear that was trying to take me over.  
  
"It won't be too long. I'll have to get rid of your partner, however..." he turned his eyes away from me, as he seemed to be thinking. "You're quite close to him, aren't you? The one that rescued you... The one that you were with last night."  
  
I kept my brow narrowed, but a flash of confusion added itself into my expression. How did he know about my relationship with Marth? I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know, so I kept my thoughts to myself.  
  
"He's my only big problem right now... So I'll take care of him, and then I should be able to get to you..." his fingers rose slightly from my chin, brushing across my face, which sent a chill through my body. "In reality."  
  
I could no longer control what was happening with my emotions, and an unsteady whimper escaped my throat. My body was still quavering, overwhelmed by him being so close to me. As much as I told myself that it was only a dream, I couldn't escape the intense fear that this man gave me. I struggled to break free from his grasp, but it only encouraged him to press me closer to him. I saw an avaricious smirk cross his lips. I felt the need to ask only one more question. "How are you doing this... Why are you in my dreams?"  
  
He examined my eyes for several moments, then broke into a slow, deep laugh. I wasn't expecting an answer, but it didn't entirely matter; at that point, all I wanted was for the dream to end... I wanted to be away from him, and stop feeling him near me... That was all I wanted...  
  
__ __ __  
  
My eyes shot open and I felt my body rise onto the palms of my hands. I looked around, desperately hoping that I'd be in the same spot that I was when I fell asleep. I let out a deep sigh when I saw Marth laying next to me, and Zelda beyond him. The first thought that came to my mind was the only thing I needed at that moment. I scrambled onto my hands and knees to reach the Hylian who stood in front of us. "Link," I whispered, my voice shaking.  
  
He turned his head to see behind him, then noticed me on the ground. He knelt down and faced me. "What is it?"  
  
I breathed heavily, trying to control my trembling body. "I had another dream..." I mumbled as I wiped a few beads of sweat from my forehead. "But it was different this time."  
  
"How was it different?" he sat down beside me, giving me his full attention.  
  
"Well, this time I knew it was a dream... And it appeared to be in some sort of chamber. He was there again..." I swallowed hard, still attempting to calm myself. "He grabbed me, and he pulled me against him. I tried not to appear upset, but it got the best of me," I looked up at my partner, as a feeling of worry came across me. "He said he was going to do something to Marth."  
  
"Roy, you know that's not true--"  
  
"Yes, it is!" I objected. "He knew what happened with the two of us, and he said he was his only problem..."  
  
"It was just a dream, though. I think it's making you a little paranoid," he put his hand on my back, trying to assure me that there was nothing wrong.  
  
"Link," I uttered in a hard voice. I looked straight into his eyes, trying to let him know that I was entirely serious. "It was real, it was him. I know it was. I don't know how, but it was him."  
  
He looked back at me with slightly frightened eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Do I look unsure?" I stated, my voice completely straight.  
  
The young elf sighed and closed his eyes; it seemed that he finally accepted that what I was saying was true. After a few seconds, his eyes came back to meet mine. "You have to tell Marth." 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: This is the first chapter with alternating POV. The reason for that is simple: I didn't have enough material for chapter 12 to be Link's POV and 13 to be Mewtwo's. ^^; So, on with chapter 12.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
Link's POV  
  
After getting an, "Okay, but be careful," from Falco, I headed out with Roy and marth for a walk through the field near camp. I told Roy that it would be a good opportunity to tell Marth what I had been told the night before.  
  
We had been walking for quite a while, and apparently Roy and I were being too quiet. Marth seemed slightly uncomfortable. "So," he began, clearing his throat, "was there any reason that you wanted to come out here, Link?"  
  
Roy turned his eyes to me, looking a little anxious.  
  
"You have to tell him," I mumbled, trying to push him to do so.  
  
"Tell me what?" Marth raised an eyebrow to the two of us.  
  
Roy let out a sigh and faced him. "Marth... I don't know how to say this..."  
  
"Just tell me," the prince looked a Roy with reassuring eyes.  
  
He exhaled again and closed his eyes. "I've been having these dreams... I didn't know what they meant at first, but last night I had one that told me more," he opened his eyes and looked up at Marth. "Ganondorf's behind them. I don't know how, but he is."  
  
I turned back to marth and saw a questioning look on his face. "What do you mean?" he said with a scoff. I mean, how can he be involved in your dreams?"  
  
Marth had the same skeptical view that I had when Roy told me about it. But something in his voice said otherwise. He was sacred, and it wasn't the kind fear produced by something that wasn't for real. I just hoped that Marth could see it, too.  
  
"I told you, I don't know. Somehow, he's tapping into them or something," Roy narrowed his eyes and stared down. "He told me he was gong to do something to you."  
  
Marth raised an eyebrow. "He said he would 'do something' to me."  
  
The younger boy set his eyes on his partner. "I'm serious, Marth. He's going to hurt you."  
  
"Roy, listen to yourself," he placed his hands on Roy's shoulders. "You're saying that I'm going to get attacked by someone that we have no way of contacting, because of a dream you had. You really need to stop taking these things so seriously."  
  
Maybe he didn't see it...  
  
"I know it probably seems like a big threat to you," Marth continued, "but when you go through more in your life, you'll see real danger and pain, and things like this will mean anything."  
  
Roy scowled and pulled away from Marth. He seemed offended... And I couldn't entirely blame him. "I have seen danger and I have seen pain. I have watched people die--I almost died! I can determine the difference between paranoia and a real threat," he glared into Marth's eyes. "So don't you dare patronize me."  
  
He started at the young prince for a few moments, briefly glanced his eyes over me, and turned back toward camp. Marth watched his leave, and let out a sigh. That was the first time I had ever seen anyone stand Marth down. "You don't believe him, do you?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'd take it into consideration, anyway. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
In response, he scoffed and shook his head, turning his view to the trees beyond the field. "I just... I don't know."  
  
I closed my eyes and exhaled, deciding that I couldn't changed his mind. "I'd better go find Roy," I mumbled and headed in the direction our partner had disappeared in, giving Marth some time alone to think. "Be careful out here, okay?"  
  
__ __ __  
  
Mewtwo's POV  
  
"That's enough," he stated with a smirk. Upon those words, I neutralized my powers, returning to my normal state. Ganondorf let out a subtle chuckle. Just the way 'he' did... "That boy is so foolish... He should've kept his mouth shut. But perhaps it was for the better, because since the other one didn't even believe him, it's pulling them apart. And now, he still won't suspect it."  
  
While trying to give my mind a rest, I couldn't help noticing one flaw to his plain. I thought that maybe I should've kept to myself and let it slide, but after all, I was his partner and not his pawn... Wasn't I? "There is one thing you may want to consider, however."  
  
Ganondorf turned to me, looking confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're after the younger one, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I have to get the other one out of the way," he growled at the mention of the 'other one.'  
  
"But taking into consideration what just happened, I think he's already out of the way. Also, if we do something to the other one, your original target will know for sure that you're after him. Right now, he's more concerned about the other one."  
  
He seemed to be contemplating my point, and spoke after a few moments. "That mind of yours is worth more than though. Maybe we should go straight for the boy... But it won't be easy. I need so make some arrangements with my colleagues."  
  
I watched as he left the concrete room that I resided in. Enjoying the thought of some time alone, I began considering some things regarding the previous conversation. Why did he remind me of 'him?' What did he mean when he said was worth more than he thought? Did he want me to join solely for my transmitting abilities? And what exactly were the consequences of my proposal going to be? I thought this battle was over the land... When did the mission become about that boy? 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
Fox's POV  
  
I couldn't say I really knew what was happening to the team. Over the past few days, Mario had grown irritable and many of the members were becoming intimidated by him. Some, such as Ness, were hesitant to speak to him, about anything at all. Being the captain of the Starfox team, I couldn't recall any time when my crew approached me like that. That wasn't how we should have felt about our leader, and that wasn't how a team should have been.  
  
In addition to the uncomfortable atmosphere, the team hadn't been accomplishing much of anything. Whatever the attack that Pikachu was so upset about when he came, it must have been a false alarm, because nothing happened. The one thing that had given us signs that Ganondorf was still strong was a troop of strange, brown, twisted creatures that surrounded the fort the day that Pikachu arrived. After we fought them off, they began to appear at night, creeping around the fort and banging against the exterior. Although some of my teammates, mostly Captain Falcon, were frustrated with them and wanted to battle them away when they appeared, Mario ordered us to just leave them be; they'd be gone in the morning and it wasn't worth the energy, he said.  
  
I had come to decide that Mario was behaving that way because of his brother. Luigi had just walked out on him, saying that Falco's cause was more worthwhile than Mario's. On top of that, Mario seemed very angry, and perhaps offended, when Pikachu's warning proved to be false. He seemed to think that it was a plan of Falco's team, but I knew otherwise. Falco may have been responsible for a lot of things in the past, but he wouldn't do something like that.  
  
But even as I tried to reason with Mario, it proved to be useless. wouldn't believe me when I told him that Pikachu must have had a good reason. But perhaps what upset him most about my confrontation was when I told him what he had probably been trying to avoid: we needed Link. He knew more about Ganondorf than any of the remaining members, and we weren't going to get far without him. He insisted that we could get on without him, but it didn't change my view.  
  
He was certainly taking things seriously, but maybe not for the better. When Pikachu arrived, Mario allowed him to stay for a while, because it would be dangerous for him to go back out there alone. The Pokemon would be leaving the next day, and Mario decided that would go with him to confront Falco. He was leaving Samus in charge while he was gone. Perhaps she could prove better leadership than Mario had.  
  
Although I was staying in Mario's team, I couldn't say I disapproved of what Falco was doing. When we had started, Falco was passionate about the mission and loyal to the team. But the death of a member was too much for him; he was fighting for the cause, and not the leader. But according to Pikachu, Roy was alive... Still, that didn't change Falco's mind. What mattered most was that the situation happened, and he blamed Mario. I didn't know where to stand, so I said nothing. I knew that he couldn't be stopped; I knew him well.  
  
With these thoughts flowing through my mind, I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please, Falco... Just be careful." 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: The lyrics in the beginning of the chapter belong to Linkin Park.  
  
Author's notes: Well, it's finally getting interesting. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because it totally drained me to write. -_-;  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
Roy's POV  
  
"It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right  
Beneath my skin."  
  
"So, tell me, Luigi," I began as I walked with my partner through the area surrounding the camp site, against the setting sun. "Why did you go with Falco over your brother?"  
  
"Well... Falco was right. It was quite a scene, really. Mario seemed to be the only one who wasn't upset about what happened to you," he looked down for a moment, as if he was contemplating what the true answer to my question really was. "Well, he was upset, but with different reasons. I guess it made me realize exactly where we stand as living individuals in his mind. Also, he always told me that I needed improvement in my fighting skills, but his training wasn't helping me. Falco just seems like a better leader."  
  
In response, I simply nodded once. The main reason for our walk was to get away from the camp site; Pikachu had returned, but with him came none other than our former leader himself. Of course Luigi didn't want to be around him, and Mario seemed less than happy to see me. It was almost as if he didn't want to see me alive, more than likely because he felt that if I failed on my mission, I deserved what I got as my punishment. In his eyes, it wasn't that I had done a noble act in the name of the team; it was that I had let him down by not gathering information.  
  
My pondering was interrupted when Luigi tapped my shoulder. "Did you hear that?" he mumbled.  
  
As I had been lost in my thoughts, I had heard nothing. "Did I hear what?"  
  
Before he could answer, a sharp clattering noise filled my ears. Startled, I jumped slightly and inhaled sharply, before collecting myself and examining the trees surrounding us, looking for the source of the noise. While my head was turned, I heard a shout. I quickly jerked my head back and saw that it came from Luigi, judging by the panicked look on his face. I turned to see what his eyes were planted on, only to find that I wished I hadn't.  
  
Coming straight from the woods, almost half a dozen creatures, resembling skeletons, were heading directly toward us. They were slightly larger than a human, and they bore swords and shields. Tattered and decayed cloth hung from their bones; it was like a childhood nightmare.  
  
I immediately pulled my own sword oout; the power of fire had to hold an advantage over their blades. Luigi still seemed quite frightened and unprepared, so I stepped in front of him and held my sword before me, ready to fight them off. As I did so, they stopped their charge. The one that seemed to be leading the other four examined my position, then flashed a demoniacal grin. Something about that look sent a cold wave deep inside of me.  
  
The leader let out a strange grunting noise, and the others leapt for us. Before I could attack the one coming straight for me, another one grabbed me from behind, taking me completely by surprise and causing me to loosen my grip on the sword. The one before me jumped me as well, and the force knocked the sword from my hands completely. I struggled for them to release me, but it did no good; their claw-like fingers dug into my skin, drawing blood and making it impossible to escape. I then realized that these creatures belonged to Ganondorf. But why hadn't I seen them in my dreams...?  
  
A cry filled the air, and I turned to see that the other two were on Luigi. But there was one difference in the way we were being held; they weren't attacking me.  
  
I shouted and struggled as much as my will would allow me to; I couldn't just stand aside and watch that happen. Their swords tore through his flesh repeatedly, and his fear and pain held him back from retaliating. The whole time, the just stood beyond the battle and watched. But I couldn't understand why they were attacking him and merely restraining myself. What had Luigi done to deserve that?  
  
My eyes burned as I watched my partner fall to the ground, defeated. "No!" I cried, pulling and making the restraining hands rip through my arms and stomach. I ignored the sharp pain and continued to pull, trying to break free and make the monsters pay for their actions. The leader finally stepped forward. It dug its claws into my chin and throat to weaken me. After my resistance calmed a bit, due to lack of strength, the monster reached onto the ground and picked up my sword. Without even looking back at me, it walked over to my fallen companion, who was barely breathing. It lifted the sword overhead, pointed at Luigi's stomach. My eyes widened in horror, knowing very well what it was going to do, and knowing that I couldn't stop it.  
  
Although I had no strength, when it dropped the blade into my own partner, I lunged for it, but fell to the ground, further feeding the slashes in my flesh. I could no longer ignore my own injuries--as much as I tried--and I cried out in pain. The monsters finally released me, but I didn't even have the energy to stand. I watched as they disappeared back into the forest, leaving me on the ground and my sword buried in my wounded partner. I wondered why they left so abruptly, but my question was answered just as soon as it was asked.  
  
I heard the voices of my comrades, calling out our names. They must have heard all of the noise. I silently thanked them; Luigi needed help, as soon as possible. But as I took a glance around the scene, that all changed, as I realized what it looked like. I instantly panicked and tried to rise to my feet, getting there slowly. I had to retrieve my sword before they thought... It was no use; my legs collapsed under me, sending me back to the ground.  
  
I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side, cursing in my mind. 'Damn you, Ganondorf... You're cunning, of that there is no question.'  
  
Falco was in front when they arrived, and he immediately stopped at the site of the atrocious scene. I didn't raise my head; I didn't yet have the energy to do so after falling back down. It wasn't until I heard that one voice that I turned my attention to them; the voice that belonged to the one I loved--the one who degraded me the previous day. "What happened here?" I detected not only confusion in his voice, but also something close to horror.  
  
I lifted my view to meet his timorous eyes. "Marth, I..." I climbed onto my knees, in another attempt to stand, "I know what it looks like, but--"  
  
"What the hell is this?!" the all-too familiar voice of Mario interrupted me, as I was about to explain just that.  
  
I finally made it onto my feet, although I had a great deal of trouble keeping my legs straight. "I can explain this," I uttered, my voice slightly rough from the screaming that took place earlier.  
  
The older man's burning glare tore into me, penetrating my own eyes. "What have you done to my brother?"  
  
My mouth opened, but his officious stare made me hesitate to speak. "It's not what it looks like, I swear," I panted in a fretful voice.  
  
"What have you done to my brother?!" he repeated with more force and stepped closer to me.  
  
"I didn't do--"  
  
"You didn't do anything?! That is your sword in him! You can't tell me you didn't fucking do anything!" the man continued to approach me, until he was breathing in my face. "How dare you lie to me?" he growled.  
  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see that Falco and Zelda were helping Luigi. That gave me some relief, but it didn't change his furious brother standing before me. I realized that the frightened look on my face wasn't helping me convince anyone that I was being truthful, but I couldn't change it.  
  
"You just... snapped, didn't you?" Mario continued to tear me down. "I don't blame you, after being stuck at Ganondorf's fort. Who knows what he could've done to you?" his voice lowered as he spoke, but immediately rose again. "And that is exactly why I knew you shouldn't have come back! How could these people trust you after being in his possession?!"  
  
'In his possession...' Something about those words got to me. But I couldn't linger on it long; my attention was brought back to reality when I felt Mario push me back a bit. I almost lost my balance, but at that time, I had regained a little more strength.  
  
"I never would have let you near my brother, or any of the other members. They should have known better than to take you back," he shoved me once again, causing me to step back. "Once you were taken by him, you couldn't be trusted again," he turned to face the rest of the team behind him. "He's gone mad. You made a mistake bringing him back, and I don't want to see anyone else fall victim to him."  
  
I almost couldn't believe what he was telling them, until I remembered who was saying it. What I couldn't believe was that they seemed to be listening to him. I gathered my strength and stepped up to them. "I-it's not true... I didn't do anything to him. There were these creatures..." my voice was shaking; I was afraid that my protests might not have any use. "Please, you have to believe me."  
  
They were all silent, and they just stared at me. Still trying to convince them, I walked up to my best friend. "Link, you believe me, don't you?"  
  
The Hylian sighed and looked at me with heavy eyes. "Roy... I don't know exactly what happened, but you need help," he set his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"No," I quavered, shaking my head and fighting back tears.  
  
"You need help that we can't give you," he continued, trying to keep me still.  
  
I still managed to pull away, and I turned to the one standing next to him. I looked to the azure eyes before me and took in a shaking breath. He had to believe me. "Marth..."  
  
I placed my hand on his arm, but he quickly shrank away. I looked back into his eyes with disbelief and pain. He scowled at me, and shook his head. The look in his eye... He felt betrayed. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Marth, you can't do this to me," I cried. "Please, I didn't do anything..."  
  
His expression didn't change; he looked almost disgusted with me. I had hurt him, even further than he had done to me the day before. But how could I have hurt him if I wasn't guilty?  
  
"Link, Marth... How can you do this?" I narrowed my eyes at the two of them, still sobbing. "I'm your best friend, dammit. Why can't you believe me?"  
  
"Get out," a voice from behind me demanded. I turned and saw that Mario looked more furious than ever. "Get out of here; you're not wanted. You've already betrayed us."  
  
I looked around, desperately searching for someone to disagree with him. "I--"  
  
"Get out of here," he growled, "before I get rid of you myself."  
  
I looked at my former companions one more time, and slowly stepped away toward the woods, their downcast glares chasing me the whole way.  
  
I swerved past randomly set trees in the near black forest, trying not to look behind. I had no idea where I was going to go or what I was going to do, but those thoughts were pushed aside with frightening abruptness. I felt a sensation coming over me, sending chills all through my body. It was an eerily familiar feeling... Those dreams.  
  
I took a good look at the surroundings--or what I could make out of them. They were nothing short of identical to the setting of that first dream in the woods. I had the same cold feeling as I did in that dream. It was all coming together... My body began to shake violently. I couldn't let that just happen; I had to do something. But what could I do? I gathered all of the strength I could muster and ran. I didn't know what I was running from, or where I was going; I just hoped to outrun what I seemed to be destined to.  
  
That thought proved itself to be more than accurate when I realized that I was falling right into the same trap by doing so. Although I was still reliving the dreams, I couldn't stop running. Maybe I could do something--anything--to change it...  
  
Eventually, my legs just wouldn't carry me anymore, and I stopped in my tracks. Just as I did so, I felt a cold, horrible presence. As a reflex, I reached for my sword, but remembered that it was still at the site of the attack when I felt nothing but my empty sheath. A terrifying feeling overwhelmed my entire body when I realized that I had already fallen into his trap, and I couldn't escape it. I felt a demonic presence behind me, and I had no choice but to turn and face what I couldn't avoid... 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Author's notes: Geez, it's taken me forever to update. ^^; There isn't much to say about this one, except that it's another Link/Mewtwo POV chapter.  
  
Chapter 15  
Link's POV  
  
There was little to no conversation between the team during the next day. I doubted that anyone slept the night before; I certainly didn't. Luigi was still unconscious, but at least he was breathing. Mario refused to leave until he knew that his brother was okay. To my knowledge, Falco was taking care of Luigi, and staying near him in case he came to. In the meantime, Marth, Zelda and I were sitting near the shore past the brush around camp. We had been there for near an hour, and there was a sustaining silence... Until Marth uttered a few words.  
  
"I just can't believe it."  
  
I lifted my head to look at the prince, and saw that his eyes were fixed on the weak laps of the water, but looked blank. "It's hard for anyone to grasp," I mumbled in return.  
  
"This is all wrong," Zelda sighed, then rose her gaze to look at us.  
  
"How do you mean that?" my eyes met hers as I spoke.  
  
"I mean he didn't do that... He couldn't have!"  
  
"We all saw it," Marth countered in a low, apathetic voice, which seemed to match his expression.  
  
Zelda turned to the prince and narrowed her eyes. "What we saw was the end result of something; we may never know what because nobody gave Roy the chance to speak. Of all people, I expected you would trust him, Marth."  
  
He finally took his attention away from the water and turned to the girl. "Don't you dare tell me how to feel, princess."  
  
"Zelda," I joined back in before an argument erupted, "what do you mean when you say he couldn't have done it?"  
  
"Just hear me out. I examined Luigi's wounds carefully; those couldn't have been caused by Roy's sword. Also, why would he hurt himself that badly?"  
  
"We saw the sword in him, Zelda. It had to be his."  
  
"Yes; that's the exception. The rest of the wounds were different."  
  
I sighed, mulling over her words. "If what Mario said is right, then it makes perfect sense that he would hurt himself. I don't know how he did it, but it's perfectly conceivable if he went insane."  
  
"But his arms! That was not cause by a sword!"  
  
I closed my eyes and decided not to quarrel with her any longer. I wasn't sure how he did that to himself, but Luigi certainly couldn't have. I was also skeptical of her first conclusion; how would she know what wounds could and couldn't be caused by Roy's sword?  
  
"You two don't believe me or him, and you consider yourselves his best friends?" Zelda rose to her feet and took one more look at us before walking back to camp. "That's appalling."  
  
I let out another sigh and looked toward Marth, who seemed to be in his own world, with his eyes back onto the waters. I wished I knew what was going through his mind, and what I could do to help him, but I knew that he wouldn't even speak; he didn't seem to have any words. It seemed that all I could do at that point was to keep to myself and wait until we could get back on track... Whenever and however that would be.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Mewtwo's POV  
  
He had the boy. I thought he should be happy with that, and finally be able to move on with the rest of his mission. But once the boy was in his possession, he informed the one called Master Hand that he was handing control over to him. It seemed that all along, that boy was all that he was after; the only thing he wanted me for was to obtain him.  
  
When he brought the boy in, I was able to see him. He struggled to get away from the man's grasp, but I could see in his eyes that he had little hope anymore. I saw many things in his eyes; fear, hate, pain, betrayal... Moreover, innocence. I felt as if my questions had been answered through his eyes. The man that called himself Ganondorf was simply using me for his own personal goals. I could no longer be certain of his motives, or those of his alliance.  
  
I felt responsible for putting that boy in the position he was in; a position that he didn't deserve. All because the man deceived me. I was not one to be used; I was not a weapon. I refused to let humans treat me that way... I had to teach him that. But first, I had to repay the debt I had to the boy. At first thought, I wasn't sure how I could do that, but I then remembered that older one that I had seen him with before... 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Metallica... Do I LOOK like Metallica to you?  
  
Author's notes: Eeh, I really want to thank snowangel: goddess of wolves and Amara for your great reviews. ^_^ I'm so glad that some people are still reading this! And you flatter me way too much. Heh. ^^ Well, it didn't take TOO long to get this chapter out, did it? 'Tisn't much, I know, but I plan to get straight away on writing the next chapter. Also, I've been looking forward to writing this one; it's kind of a turning point, if you'll notice. Anyway, enjoy. ^.^  
  
Chapter sixteen  
Roy's POV  
  
"Mama, they try and break me..."  
  
The struggle had ended... The screaming had subsided... I was alone... For the time being.  
  
"The window burns to light the way back home  
A light that warms no matter where they go  
They're off to find the hero of the day  
But what if they should fall by someone's wicked ways?"  
  
I just lay there, nothing separating my bare skin from the cold, hard interior of the cell. My body was slumped against one of the walls, just as it was when he was done with it. While left in my solitude, my eyes cast across the room, with their cold stare beating on the dark walls but seeing nothing. Nothing to me. Everything of value to me was now left in my mind. After all was said and done, I was left with only my thoughts.  
  
'Is this it? Everything I've worked for, everything I've been fighting to free... It all led me here. This is the path I'm left to? To be locked forever in here as this sick man's... Slave? I was a warrior. I was strong and proud. I devoted my life to helping others live their own. Now my only purpose is to fufill his disgusting desires. Is this a sign? That all of my devotion to fighting for what's right is only a waste? Maybe... I'm just not enough.'  
  
"Still the window burns  
Time so slowly turns  
Someone there is sighing  
Keepers of the flames  
Can't you feel your names?  
Can't you hear your babies crying?"  
  
'To think, I considered them my friends. With everything they meant to me... Link, Zelda, Falco... And Marth. I thought he loved me. What happened to that? How could he just throw me to him like that? I thought he would trust me well enough to know that I wa lying. I truly cared about him... Trusted him. I guess that was just another mistake. I never knew he was such a skilled actor, to make me think I meant something to him as he did to me. Or maybe he was just feeding my infatuation with him, becase he didn't have the heart to turn such a pitiful thing down. Well, he won't have to worry about that anymore, I suppose.'  
  
"Excuse me while I tend to how I feel  
These things return to me that still seem real  
Now deservingly, this easy chair  
But the rocking starts by wheels of despair."  
  
'I can't believe I live for seventeen years thinking that I could make such a difference. I guess now I'm faced with the reality that I was just a fool to think that I could be so important. All of my hard work and bloodshed was in vain. All I am now is a weak body for this man; something for him to control. And there's nothing I can do to change that. I've lost a reason to fight anymore.  
  
'I have forgotten what I'm fighting for.'  
  
"Don't want your hate  
But the fist I make for you can hold appeal  
No, I'm not all me  
So please excuse me while I tend to how I feel."  
  
I felt as if I could cry, but I was too drained to do anything. All I could do was lay there, wondering what would become of the fallen warrior that I was. But my solitude didn't last; it wasn't long before I heard the metal hissing of the lock being opened, and Ganondorf's cold hands grasped around my arms, roughly pulling me out of the cesspit. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Author's notes: Another fairly short chapter, but it wasn't too much of a wait, right? I must warn, though; it gets a bit intense in this chapter. If you have a problem with it, don't be bitching to me; I warned you.  
  
Chapter seventeen  
Marth's POV  
  
"Where am I?" were the words that immediately came out of my mouth when I looked around the grand but somewhat eerie room that I found myself in. As I walked through the room, trying to decipher what it was, it seemed as if I wasn't even standing on the floor; it was as if I was floating just above it. I wasn't sure where I was or why I was there, but it didn't seem to be hospitable.  
  
Then I heard a faint voice. It was a cry of sorts--quick and painful, but not very loud. I continued to hear that voice; I could hear it breathing quickly and heavily, while a few distressed grunts were thrown in. A sheet of thin fog danced across the floor, as the voice got louder, and it was soon accompanied by another. It was a low voice, and the sound it emitted seemed to be a mix of a growl and a grunt. It was continuous, although it became stronger and weaker in an almost rhythmic pattern. As I listened to the two voices, trying to make sense of them, I began to notice that one of them seemed quite familiar. "It... Couldn't be... Right?" I mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
The fog began to rise hastily, until I could see nothing. I lifted my arms over my face, as a precaution that there may have been some sort of explosion proceeding it. But there was none; it simply faded away after a few seconds. But as I lowered my arms back down, something seemed different. Looking straight ahead, my breath shuddered and my eyes widened in horror.  
  
Along the wall across from myself, there was more than there had been before. I saw the bearer of the low voice to be Ganondorf, facing against the wall... And to my own fears, pressed against the wall and under Ganondorf's weight was the one who bore the first voice... It was him. For a few seconds, I simply watched in shock, as the wicked man forced himself onto his victim, beating his body weight against Roy's small frame. I moved my eyes to Roy's face; his eyes were shut tight, and he looked terrified, although he didn't seem to express it in anything other than his facial expression. I then examined Ganondorf's own face; he was looking down at his prey, with an almost demonic smirk across his panting lips. It was as if he was feeding off of Roy's fear; like breaking him down into a cowering wreck empowered him, giving him sick satisfaction. A growl escaped my throat and I clenched my shaking fists. "That is it."  
  
Breathing heavily, I reached to unsheathe my sword and immediately charged at the man. "Get off of him, you twisted bastard!" I screamed as I swung my blade, which should have gotten him clean in his left shoulder. But he seemed unaffected, and when I looked back at him, there was no wound. It was as if I wasn't there to him. "I said, leave him alone!" I shouted again, shaking violently as I attempted to attack him again. Once again, he ignored me. "No... You can't do that! Roy!" My voice was quavering and I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes. "Don't let him do that to you; you have to fight him!"  
  
But even to him, my pleas seemed to be silent. All I could do was watch, while within a few more seconds, Ganondorf began pushing into Roy harder, and his large hand clenched around Roy's throat, lifting him from the ground and cutting off his scream from the added pain. While the feeling of terror and helplessness overcame me, my body began shaking too much for me to balance myself, and I fell onto my knees, crying at the sight of Roy being attacked in such a way.  
  
"They cannot see you, hear your or feel you," a seemingly disembodied voice echoed in my head. "In actuality, you are in two different places; they are in Ganondorf's quarters while the only place this takes place for you is your mind," I lifted my head, looking around to find the source of the voice. But still I saw nothing more. "This is what became of the boy you know, and this is what he is left to live with, for as long as that life lasts. In many ways, I am at fault in this equation. But I hope to change that as well as I can. However, I cannot do it alone."  
  
Although my mind told me not to, I glanced back at the two of them. With Ganondorf's hand around Roy's throat, all that came from him were whimpers as the man's free hand snaked down his exposed body. More tears came from my own eyes because of this- that I could do nothing about it--and I considered the words that were being spoken to me. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"If I tried to free the boy, I don't know what Ganondorf would do to him. You must help me. I know that you know where the building is."  
  
"But... What about what happened with Luigi..." I mumbled, not being able to raise my voice much, and almost wondering why that mattered to me anymore.  
  
"The words he spoke were true," the voice began to fade, "I cannot keep in contact with you much longer. The answer to your questions is Stalfos."  
  
__ __ __  
  
My eyes shot open, and I saw lush green. I pushed my upper body onto my hands, looking around myself to see if they were still there. What I saw was Link and Falco on either side of me. Link put his hand on my shoulder. "You're awake!"  
  
I glanced around, realizing that I was at the camp site. I was asleep? But that didn't seem... "What happened?"  
  
"That's what we'd like to know," Falco replied. "You just went comatose out of nowhere, and you were shaking like hell; we thought you were ill."  
  
I remembered what that voice had said to me... The last thing before I awoke. What did he mean by the answer to my questions...? I slowly pulled myself onto my feet; I still felt as weak as I did in the 'dream.' "What are you doing?" Link questioned, although he still helped me up.  
  
I groaned as I finally made balance, and I looked around the camp site. "I need to talk to Zelda." 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Author's notes: The lyrics at the beginning of the chapter belong to... Some branch of the Pokemon company. Yes, they're from a Pokemon movie. But they're also almost identifiable to this story.  
  
First and foremost, I want to thank the people that have been reading and giving me such nice reviews. ^^  
  
Thank you, Carol (Snowangel: Goddess of wolves): You know I had to thank you first. ^_~ Thanks for being the one to stick with me and encourage me to continue when I just wasn't sure if it was worth it. I'm glad someone is still enjoying this story (everyone else who was reading this story kinda forgot about it). I hope this chapter lives up to your predictions! ^.^v  
Thank you, Prince of Darkness: Unfortunately, I don't think I'd be able to write something as well as STFF again; personally, I'm quite fond of my story Black Balloon, but if I've been writing this story for a few months short of a year and I haven't quit yet, so that's an accomplishment for me. I believe the song you're talking about is the one in chapter 16, which is "Hero of the Day". One of my favorite Metallica songs. I'm quite happy that someone can get into my writing.  
Thank you, Sinnatious: Yay, another Roy fan. ^_^ One of the best? Wow, I thought the only people who would say that are my friends, trying to make me feel better. ^^; I know I'm a bit slow with my updates, mainly because I keep starting other stuff. Heh, bad Mel. ::sweatdrop::  
Thank you, kyuusei: Ah, disturbing... Yep, that pretty much sums up what goes through my head. o.0; Mewtwo's so often misunderstood; he's not evil, just kind of spiteful. But a lot of SSBM fans aren't necessarily Pokemon fans, so they don' realize that. Roy and Zelda's one of my favorite pairings, yes... But without Roy and Marth, most of the storyline is useless. ^^; I started this before the whole wave of Marth/Roy stories, so back then, it was actually a slightly interesting couple. -_-;  
Thank you, Boethas: ...Wow. This review totally blew me away. I can't tell you how flattered I am! Somebody saw my writing to its full extent! My work has not been in vain! Writing alternating POV is a bit hard, but it makes it that much more interesting. I wish more people would try it. The best SSBM yaoi story... Man, I wish they held contests for these kinds of things, so I could see if anyone else agrees. ^^; Thank you, tenfold. ^___^  
  
__ __ __  
  
Chapter 18  
Marth's POV  
  
"One heart  
Can make a difference  
One choice  
Can change it all  
One voice  
Can travel the distance  
And be heard all around the world."  
  
I had explained to princess Zelda what happened in my comatose episode. She seemed to be mulling through my words, but my mind wasn't focused enough to wait calmly for her to make logic out of it. My thoughts kept returning to the expression that I had seen on Roy's face...  
  
...Had it been real?  
  
"Well, I daresay it would make sense..." Zelda murmured finally.  
  
I shook my head slightly to break off those thoughts, and turned my attention to her words. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said the last thing you heard the voice saying was about the answer being Stalfos, didn't you?" her eyes were narrow with concern as she looked up at me.  
  
"That's right," I barely spoke; I was still struggling to focus all of my attention away from the image of his terrified face as his breath was cut off... I shut my eyes tightly for a second and looked back at her. "Do you know what that means?"  
  
"I'm afraid to say so, but I think I might..." her soft voice carried a most uneasy tone. "Stalfos are a form of monster from Hyrule, brought to life from those cursed by the depths of the Lost Woods. Just as the Redead we encountered before, they are easily influenced by Ganondorf's power, and he can persuade them under his command," she turned back to me, as if leaving it to me to piece together what she had.  
  
"So... Luigi's wounds; would they... be similar to those caused by these creatures?" I spoke slowly, as I was almost afraid of the implication being true.  
  
"I believe so," she whispered.  
  
I remembered vividly what Roy had said before being forced to run into the face of suicide in those woods. 'I-it's not true... I didn't do anything to him. There were these creatures... Please, you have to believe me.'  
  
The creatures...  
  
He had been speaking of the Stalfos.  
  
'I'm your best friend, dammit. Why can't you believe me?'  
  
The horrible pain of intense guilt swept over my mind and caused an aching in my chest. Every word he had spoken was true, and still I turned him away. I continuously asked myself the question he has asked me that day, through his own tears. Why couldn't I believe him? Why didn't I realize that he would do no such thing to his own ally? All it would've taken was one voice... One person to believe him--to defend him, and he would be okay. But after all was said and done, I couldn't even be certain if he was still alive after what I had witnessed.  
  
No... He was. I could feel it.  
  
I slowly lifted my empty gaze to Link, who had been with us yet silent through the entire conversation. He had a similar expression to the one I was sure I bore. His unmistakably keen senses quickly picked up that I was looking at him, and he turned to me as well. The look in his eyes told me that he knew as well as I did who had truly been betrayed.  
  
Although Zelda had full right to give us an "I told you so" lecture, she didn't say another word. Her eyes were closed and she was supporting the weight of her head with her left hand. After examining both of the Hylians and myself, I quickly came to the conclusion that we weren't going to get anything done, when there was still something that we could do.  
  
"Look at us," I said aloud. "After discovering that Roy is innocent, this is all we can muster the energy to do about it."  
  
"What can we do?" Link finally spoke. "Falco's halted the mission until we know Luigi will be all right."  
  
"This isn't about the mission anymore!" I immediately blurted out in response. I was able to calm myself before erupting on him, and adapted a quieter, but still stern voice. "If you're willing to let Ganondorf torture and kill him, then so be it," I rose to my feet. "But I won't stand for it. Not without trying."  
  
Link closed his eyes and sighed lightly, with almost a smile. "Marth, you know I won't let you get yourself killed alone," he stood up beside me. "If we go running headlong into danger with the odds against us, we do it together."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at him, and his least possibly subtle ways of telling me that I was an idiot, but he'd stand beside me anyway.  
  
"Excuse me, but," Zelda stood as well, so we were all on even level again. "What on earth do you plan to do? Go running into the fortress, swords swinging and demand that they release him?" she raised an eyebrow at the two of us.  
  
"Maybe we don't have a plan, but time isn't on our side. I'm either going to get Roy out of there, or die trying," I told her as proficiently as possible.  
  
"Well, I must admit that I admire your determination," her eyes softened, as if she admitted defeat. "You won't mind if I lend a hand, will you?"  
  
I smiled once again and examined the team that we had assembled in a matter of minutes. On my side, I had Link's cunning, which had proven to be brilliantly useful earlier, and Zelda's knowledge and foresight, not to mention help if either of us get too badly injured. I looked above the forest trees and into the drifting sky. The mission didn't matter to me anymore. What mattered most was freeing Roy. And if there was one thing that I swore to fulfill, it was that I wouldn't let Roy die thinking that I wanted to betray him.  
  
I heard a soft, "Hm" from my left, and I turned to Zelda, who seemed to have been looking straight into my eyes the entire time. "You really do love him, don't you?" 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Author's notes: The lyrics belong to Three Doors Down, not me.  
  
More alternating POV... Yeah. Three this time! That's a record! ^^;  
  
Once again, I want to thank those that still cared enough to review:  
Thank you, Waddle Dee, Light's Shadow: Mirei! ::tackles you:: It's been a while since I've really heard from you. And you're still reading! ^__^ ::happy:: 'Tis good to see you alive on the site again. ^^  
Thank you, Boethas: ::blushes:: It's just so strange that someone besides myself enjoys my writing so much... ^^; You liked Black Balloon, as well? That's probably my favorite piece of work that I've done. It may not be the best quality writing, but it has personal value to me (long story). Yes, I realize that I have quite a few stories started... Although I can't say how many of them I'll end up finishing. -_-; Loser is one of the fics that I really want to finish, and feel that I probably will, but I keep telling myself that my primary concerns right now should be this (STFF) and Hero's Blade. Well, we'll see what happens.  
Thank you, LUPA WITH A PEN: Hell no, am I tired of hearing that! I love getting good reviews like this, and with the major drop of reviews per chapter that I've been getting, I appreciate them even more. POV can be inconvenient at times, but I think it makes the story more interesting, no? Thanks again! ^_^  
  
__ __ __  
  
Chapter 19  
Roy's POV  
  
"It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone tell what I've done?"  
  
I couldn't see much in the closed-off cell. That didn't really matter, though, as I could hardly keep my eyes open. It was so cold... The wicked chill went past simply my skin. It was a feeling that I may never have escaped again. All that I could do to protect myself from freezing was to hold my body as tightly together as I could, but I was too exhausted to do very well. It didn't take long for my tears as they came to lose their warmth. It didn't help me at all to keep warm, but I couldn't stop it.  
  
"I miss the life  
I miss the colors of the world  
Can anyone tell where I am?"  
  
My body seemed to be holding onto the little bit of life I had left, but I didn't know why. My soul was all but dead; there was no reason to struggle with death. All that I had to look forward to was more pain at his hands. I would rather die than to live the life that I was left with, but for some reason my body wouldn't allow me to.  
  
"Cause now again I've found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down  
Away from the sun again."  
  
My fighting spirit had entirely diminished, as far as I could feel. The only thing I could find myself thinking about as each damned hour passed in that cell was Marth. I realized that he didn't love me as I thought he did, but that couldn't kill how I cared for him. I didn't want to feel for him, as it was completely pointless; just another thing to add onto the futile life that I was left with.  
  
But still...  
  
"And now again I found myself so far down  
Away from the sun that shines to light the way for me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me."  
  
I wanted to be near him. I wanted him to hold me, and then I could feel safe. Because it wasn't any source of heat or layer of clothes that could warm my trembling soul; it was Marth. It was true that I didn't want to feel for him... But he was the only thing left that I did.  
  
But it was obvious that he didn't feel for me... And why should he, considering what was left of me? I was just a scared little boy, cowering in a pit of anguish, holding onto nothing by my stubborn body. More tears slid from my eyes and sank into my skin, only causing more freezing pain in a matter of seconds.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Mewtwo's POV  
  
I could feel it; he wasn't going to last long. I was transmitting as much energy to the boy as I could without Ganondorf noticing, but even with that, his body was going to give out soon. If his companion didn't arrive soon, I was afraid that I might have to...  
  
But I shook those thoughts off. That would only be a last resort.  
  
As the dawn began to rise, I took in the crisp air outside the fortress, since I was much more accommodated to that than the damp and depressing atmosphere indoors. I gently lifted myself off of my feet and rose up into the woods, out of sight of the fort. I would only be gone for a moment; Master Hand wouldn't notice.  
  
I knew where he was, as I had detected his location earlier in the night. He couldn't be far from there, and since I was high in the air, I could see more ground at once. After drifting through the tallest of the trees for a moment, I came across his figure. Two others accompanied him, and one of them held a familiar aura... I found a secure place in the branches from which I could watch them and not be seen.  
  
Along with the blue haired man, there were two blonde elves. Each of them was equipped with a blade. I could feel the separate power of each one emitting through the sheaths. They weren't any ordinary swords. I detected the aura that I had felt when I first spotted them was coming from the only girl in the party. I couldn't understand, for a moment, why I felt such radiation from the girl, until I realized that it wasn't actually her that it was coming from: it was the blade.  
  
Lying in what looked like a freshly carved wooden sheath, the sword emitted the same energy that I felt from the boy. I knew that he had a blade, but lost it in the assault that Ganondorf had sent after him. Was that what this girl was carrying? Whether he did own it or not, the energy it gave off was strong; the weapon possessed much power--power that had likely not been discovered yet.  
  
The three of them were nearing the fortress well enough. Their campsite wasn't far off from where the boy was being held, but that didn't necessarily mean that it would be a quick journey. Master Hand was likely to send as many obstacles as he could manage to keep them away. If worse came to worst, I suspected that he would call upon the secret weapon that he had mumbled about through his mouth-less form.  
  
I only prayed that they would be able to overcome them and stop the pointless acts of carnage that were being brought to the beautiful land.  
  
I turned to fly off vigilantly back into the fortress before anyone could notice that I was gone, but just as I did so, I felt a disturbance in the energy between the boy and the sword. It didn't take my brain long to run though several possibilities for this disruption, and I darted back as fast as I could manage, expecting the worst.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Link's POV  
  
Light was starting to stretch across the top of the forest. Marth, Zelda and I had been walking in diffident silence for a few hours, since we had left just past twilight. I doubted that any of us completely understood what drove us to go out to the fortress, or what we were actually going to do when we got there, but we couldn't stop.  
  
Zelda had been right the whole time... Roy didn't do anything to Luigi. I'd fought with Stalfos several times before; why didn't I see it? Under Ganondorf's influence, the idea of them attacking both Luigi and Roy while setting it up to look as though it was Roy's doing was not beyond consideration.  
  
I knew that Marth was personally affected by this discovery, and I couldn't blame him. There had always been some sort of amorous connection between him and Roy, although I doubt they could feel it at first. I could see it in them: the way their eyes met, and the aura of a room when they were together... It was almost like something out of a fairy tale. If Ganondorf had never interfered, it would probably still feel that way.  
  
But then again... If Ganondorf had never interfered, they would never have met in the first place.  
  
I looked up from the unseen path that we were taking, and into Marth's face. He held the same expression that he did hours before. It was a storm of emotions, but most of all, determination and concern. He never quite told us what he saw of Roy in his comatose spell; he seemed too upset to speak of it. Whatever happened in there, it was what was pressing him on, and keeping him strong. It was true that he was a decisive person to begin with, but with the hopelessness that our mission held, it was surprising that he had such courage to confront Ganondorf.  
  
Something was happening to Roy; something that Marth couldn't bear. I didn't know exactly what it was, but if my best friend were so upset about it, I wouldn't stand for it. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Author's notes: The lyrics belong to Godsmack and not myself. I just borrow them for dramatic effect.  
  
WAAAI!! Thank you so, so much, Vallen! Giving me 100 reviews!! ::hugs the stuffing out of Vallen:: More shirtless Roy pictures for you! ::begins scribbling madly::  
::stops and looks up::  
Okay, okay. ^^; And thank you, Moiras: Hey, you're the author of "Three Swords", correct? I've been meaning to read that; it looks quite interesting. But I'm so slow catching up on these things... So I'm waiting until I get a bout of insomnia or something. ^^; Anyway, thank you so much for those comments! I'm glad you enjoy my work so much. It's reviews like this and the one I got from Boethas that keep me writing.  
Thank you, Mirei: I love writing Mewtwo POV. I have trouble making chapters with him very long, but they're still fun! It's nice to pretend I have some class. ^^;  
Thank you, LUPA WITH A PEN: Eeh, I seem to make a lot of wolves angry... Heh. ^.^; I'm glad you're enjoying it. This one isn't very long, I'm afraid, but it's the best I could do at the moment.  
Thank you, Snowangel: Goddess of wolves: Eh-heh, so it did take a while... ::sweatdrop:: As for cliffhangers, I think this one's a little worse... Forgive me! ^^;  
  
__ __ __  
Chapter 20  
Roy's POV  
  
"I've told you this once before, can't control me  
If you try to take me down, you're gonna break  
I feel your every 'nothing' that you're doing for me  
I'm thinking you oughta make your own way."  
  
I couldn't breathe. I could hardly even see. I didn't know what I had done to make him so angry... But perhaps it wasn't me. Perhaps he was just taking his aggressions out on me simply because he could. Whatever the reason, the strength that had been holding onto my life was diminishing. It didn't matter, though. It only meant that I would finally be free of him.  
  
But still... The pain was unbearable. But I had no other choice; even if I had the strength to, I learned not to defy him. Thinking back on everything I had been through--all the friends and rivals that I had come across... I never thought I would die in such a way.  
  
His hands, with one clutching my throat and the other on my abdomen, weren't cold, the way they appeared. But perhaps that was only because of how cold I was. They gave off sweat, which quickly slid down my own skin and absorbed my body temperature, and became frigid like the rest of me. I thought that if I focused my thoughts on that, the pain in the rest of my body wouldn't be so bad.  
  
But as quick as my heart beat, he stopped. His hand still held my head up by my throat, but he stopped moving entirely, aside from his panting breath. His eyes dashed to the side, and his head quickly turned around. I didn't know what had broken his concentration, but whatever it was, it seemed to be important. I took the opportunity to try to breathe again.  
  
Almost as suddenly as his attention had been taken away, I heard an explosion from the direction he was looking in, accompanied by a shaking in the ground. The force didn't seem to take him by surprise, but still he released his grip on my throat and I fell to the floor. I was too weak to balance myself at all, and so all I could do was lie on the floor and listen.  
  
I could hear pieces of concrete hitting the ground and I breathed in dust. It was silent for a few moments after that, but through my closed eyes I could still see a light glowing in the room. And then I heard a voice. It was unlike any I had heard before; rather than flooding my ears, it pierced into my mind.  
  
"I can't allow this to continue. You deceived me into putting that boy in danger, but I won't let you end his life because of your selfish malevolence."  
  
"You're stepping out of line," Ganondorf hissed in return, "You have no rule over what I choose to do with this mission. I chose you; you are below me, and don't forget that."  
  
The response from the other being wasn't in words; I felt another explosion which sent small pieces of rubble onto my bare skin. Ganondorf seemed to be affected by the blast as well, as I heard him grunt in pain. followed by a sparking noise, which I knew very well as his energy charging.  
  
"I am not a weapon, I am not a puppet. And I will not be used by another human!" the foreign voice rang in my head.  
  
There was a loud crash, and a powerful force erupted, sending my limp body into the wall, followed by larger pieces of stone. Despite my state, I instinctually cried out in pain and my eyes cracked open, only to see Ganondorf's silhouette against a large ball of purple light in the center of the room. I could see that it was growing quickly. The last thing my eyes saw was the orb exploding into a mass of energy that stretched farther than myself. At that moment, the last of my strength completely gave out. 


	22. Chapter Twentyone

Author's notes: The lyrics belong to Chad Kroeger. I checked the booklet. And I wouldn't have to check the booklet if they belonged to me, now would I?  
  
Onto my thank-yous which I've grown accustomed to doing. ^_^  
Thank you, Tinie Ashie: Yay, someone's enthusiastic about me updating! ^^ Just seeing someone happy with my writing makes me want to update faster. ^_~  
Thank you, Snowangel: Yes, I know you. ^_^ Eh-heh, yes, the cliffhangers... Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't explain any more of what happened in the last one... ::sweatdrop:: I had to get back to the other three so you know they didn't get eaten by Redead or something! ^^; The best you've read? Wow...  
Thank you, Lupa with a pen: I apologize for the cliffhanger again. ^.^; But hey, if there weren't any, would people really come back to read more? Cliffhangers make the world go round... As much as we hate to admit it. ^^ I'll admit that I've complained about cliffhangers a lot, but it gets me to come back and see what happens. ^.^ I'm glad you like Black Balloon and Loser; right now Loser and this are the only things I'm concentrating on, because people inspire me to continue. Thank you! ^_^  
Thank you, Vallen: If reading about people in pain makes you sick, then you're just as sick as I am. @.@; Not only do we read it, but we write it. I swear, STFF and FnoK should be like, twin fics or something. o.0; *ahem* Damn, you read right through me. ^.^; But it's working, isn't it? Heh. The lyrics in the last chapter are from "I Stand Alone", which I've kind of decided as Mewtwo's song in this story. It fits, ne?  
Thank you, Sinnatious: Wai, don't get on your knees! It's not THAT good! At any rate, I'm hoping to start getting chapters out in decent time; I know what will happen for the next few, so as long as I can sit down and WRITE, I'll be good. ^^ And I torture you with cliffhangers because I love torturing people. *laughs evilly until she chokes* @.@; I'm glad you think my sick plots are written well. ^_^;;  
Thank you, Boethas: You know I love your reviews! ^_^ I tend to write short chapters--especially for this story--because going into the next thing in the same chapter would take me MONTHS to complete. ::sweatdrop:: A lot of the chapters with Roy's POV end up being fillers, to build up to something else... I don't know why; I don't do it on purpose. ::scratches head:: Hooked, eh? Maybe I should make STFF pills: to hold you off until Mel stops slacking off and writes another chapter! Heh, kay, maybe not... ^^;  
Thank you, Moiras: Course I know about Three Swords: it looks to be one of the few yaoi SSBM fics that's written WELL. I haven't gotten any complaints since I first put yaoi in this story, so hopefully that means it's written well... ^^; Yes, poor Roy... I torment him too much. I always torture the characters I love most. Weird, sick little thing of mine. @.@; I'm glad so many people like my altenating POV system; when I first started, I thought people would find it annoying. Sometimes the POV system is what delays chapters, though. Take this one, for instance: I wasn't sure who's POV it should be--if I knew right off, I probably would've started right after I posted the last chapter. But I decided to stop being annoying and actually put a decent amount of action in a single chapter. ^^;; So that decision kind of decided for me whose POV it'll be.  
Thank you, kyuusei: Yes! Someone who ISN'T a Pokemaniac such as myself understands Mewtwo's character! There is hope for the world yet! And someone agrees with my view on cliffhangers. ^^ I'm afraid this one might be another one, but I'm writing up the author's notes before the chapter itself. ^^; This isn't meant to be bragging or anything, but I think at least for this particular story, I write Roy/Marth differently than other authors do, in the sense that I don't portray Marth as a kind, sensitive, modest little sissy boy. Eveyone just sees that Marth is pretty and Roy has fire and automatically assumes that Marth is as I said above, and Roy is a brash hothead. It's fun to write Roy like that, yes, but that doesn't necessarily make him in-character. But really, if people would pay attention to what they say in SSBM (you can find translations almost anywhere), it's obvious that, if anything, it's the other way around. I seem to be the only author who portrays Marth as a bit rude, and not overly-sensitive. In fact, there was one part of the story where he was a complete asshole. Nobody else will do that. I thought because of thoes things, people wouldn't like this story. But I got eight reviews on the last chapter, so that's not bad! ^_^  
  
__ __ __  
Chapter Twenty-one  
Zelda's POV  
  
"Someone told me love would all save us  
But how can that be? Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing  
And blood spilling  
That world never came."  
  
Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but I had a deep sense of foreboding. I wasn't sure if it meant something was happening back at camp, or if something was going to happen to us. Either way, I didn't say anything to Link or Marth. I just walked silently behind them, alert as ever.  
  
It had been a while since anybody spoke. Very few words, if any, were said since we left. It wasn't a lively situation in which to make conversation, and I was usually satisfied with silence, but something about the dead sounds of the forest stirred me. At the same time, I was thankful; if it hadn't been so quiet, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate enough to comprehend this upset inside of me.  
  
We had been out in daylight for a few hours; I estimated that the fortress wasn't far away. The three of us against Ganondorf's army was going to be a challenge. I was unsure of how well we could perform against them, especially myself; I was bearing Roy's sword, which I had no experience with. I'd never wielded a sword before, and so I was nervous about how I would do if it came down to that. I would have to rely on the power I myself had.  
  
Suddenly Link stopped. I did so immediately after he did, while Marth didn't turn around until he didn't hear footsteps behind him anymore. "What is it?" he whispered, his eyes suddenly alert.  
  
Link raised a finger to his lips, then stood completely still. I could tell that he sensed something that Marth, being human, couldn't. I focused myself as well, and felt what he must have: a strong energy emitting from ahead of us. Although it seemed to be a decent hundred yards away, it was approaching faster by the second. Link realized as soon as I did that we had to move; he grabbed the prince, who still seemed unaware, and leapt into the side brush. I chose a faster technique.  
  
I focused my mind on what I desired, and with a quick flash of green light, I soared into the trees above. From my overhead view, I could see Link peer over his shoulder to see what had been approaching, but there was nothing. Marth, of course, was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why the hell you threw us into a bush?" he seethed, rubbing his right arm.  
  
"What was that?" Link mumbled to himself as he seemed to ignore Marth's comment.  
  
"Nothing was there, Link," Marth's voice had calmed down, probably noting that Link sounded completely serious. "Maybe you're just getting paranoid."  
  
"You felt it too, didn't you?" my friend turned up to the tree, knowing exactly where I would be.  
  
Instead of coming down to answer him, I just rose my voice a small way. "Something was there. I don't feel it anymore, though..."  
  
Marth put on a face as if he was concentrating, and after a moment, he spoke. "Well, whatever it was, apparently it wasn't after us. We should keep going; we're almost there. I'll just... Try to be more alert."  
  
Almost immediately after he finished, I felt a strange wind brush past me, heading for the other two. It was the same aura from whatever rushed by...  
  
"Look out!" I called down to them. Marth proved to live up to his word, as he jumped in front of Link and held his sword out in a defensive position. He was successful in holding the force back, but it shot back in the direction from which it came, passing through me. A cringe of pain came over me in that short moment, and I knew that we were dealing with something big. Just like I had sensed...  
  
But I could also feel that this force wasn't its truest form. I guessed that it had a physical form, with the ability to leave its body, or possibly dematerialize. I didn't have time to dwell over what it might be, because Marth spoke again. "It's homing in on all of us; we should split up!"  
  
Without arguing, Link nodded once and ran further into the brush. Marth, being the faster of the two, leapt over the narrow path between bushes that we were on before, and dashed out of sight. I decided my best route would be to stay above the ground, but I couldn't very well the way I was then. Gaining as much balance as possible from the branch I stood on, I closed my eyes and focused my mind once again. A strange sensation passed through me.  
  
I felt a quick wind across my body as it began to subtly reshape. My skin quickly gained pressure, as opposed to the flowing dress I wore. Everything started to come into focus and within seconds, the transformation was complete. From my neck to my feet, I was almost completely covered in skintight blue. Bonds hung from my body; around my wrists to conceal weapons, and around my face to conceal my identity. I opened my eyes once more, ready to evade.  
  
I leapt easily from one tree to the next, hardly moving the branches as I landed. I could feel the presence behind me; it chose to follow me, probably because I was the last to leave. I just kept my pace going well, until I found myself in a clearing, with nowhere to go but down.  
  
I leapt again as if to reach another tree, but instead let myself go and landed on one hand and then my feet, now on level ground. The force followed me, as I expected, but didn't pass through me again. Instead, it went past me and through the clearing, into the other side of the wood.  
  
I wasn't sure how I could battle the energy, so I didn't pursue. I assumed it had retreated back to the fortress, where it no doubt came from. But calculating the pace at which it was moving, I shouldn't have been able to feel it anymore. It felt as if it hadn't gone much further than the edge of the clearing. I didn't know what it could be doing, but I found out before I could think it over.  
  
An all too familiar cry echoed through the open space, and a form charged onto the grass. I shifted my weight to my right foot and held my left in front of me, ready to battle. But somehow I couldn't believe that that force was really the energy of a Wolfos.  
  
As the dog creature rushed toward me, I shook my left hand rhythmically, each shake producing a long, slender needle from the bands around my wrist. I collected four before shooting them at the Wolfos. But as they connected with the creature's head, it didn't seem phased. I knew for sure I didn't miss; I had the aim perfectly aligned and I saw it connect. That told me for certain that a Wolfos was not its true form.  
  
That didn't give me a better idea of what it actually was, though. I didn't know what would be needed to defeat it, but one thing that I wasn't anticipating came to mind; I slowly reached for the sling hanging around my waist, and pulled out the Sword of Seals.  
  
I pulled the blade in front of me as soon as the wolf lunged. It pushed the monster back, but I couldn't defeat it just by blocking. I jumped back a bit and lowered to sword to my side, then dashed up to my opponent and slashed. I heard a cry of pain, but I also knew that it didn't inflict much damage. I flipped backwards before it could deliver a counter strike, then slashed again. But I didn't feel any bluntness in the wind; it didn't connect.  
  
Before I could regain proper balance from the swinging sword, I felt a sharp, gashing pain on my back. I almost fell forward, but I caught myself on my hands and flipped again, higher this time. I landed a distance away from the animal, trying to buy enough time to develop a strategy. I couldn't continue attacking with the sword, and the slashes in my back were throbbing as I felt blood streak down, clashing with the blue and white battle suit.  
  
I dashed to the right as it lunged again. Time was running short, and although I was desperately trying to think of a technique that could defeat the monster, panic was blocking my co I swung the sword again to try to keep the wolf at bay while I tried to focus, but that strike missed also. I jumped straight over the animal to avoid it's counterattack. I did another flip upon landing, spreading the distance between us again. Desperation was getting the best of me, and I seemed defenseless.  
  
  
The Wolfos charged again, with more force than before. I was ready to retreat, but I felt a strange energy forming between my hands. I looked down to see that the sword was emitting a bright glow. I wasn't familiar with the sword's abilities, but I had never seen Roy make it do such a thing... Except when charging the devastating Flare Blade.  
  
But it wasn't in proper position to release that move. I wasn't attempting any attack with it, for that matter. Whatever the reason for the glow, it was confusing the Wolfos. It stopped itself, pulling back and trying to look through the light which seemed to be burning at it's eyes.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, a spiral of fire ignited from the hilt of the sword upward, above the trees. The force sent me back, but I didn't lose my balance. Everything in the area was tinted by the light from the flames of the sword. I heard the Wolfos let out a much louder cry, but I couldn't see through the fire to what had happened. I felt more energy rising from within the blade. I had no way of shielding myself as the flames exploded into a giant inferno, and that was all I could see. 


	23. Chapter Twentytwo

Author's notes: The lyrics belong to Linkin Park, and I only fantasize that I could write like them. Kay?  
  
Wow... I'm not sure if anybody's noticed, but Something to Fight For is officially over one year old. I'm so proud; I never thought I could maintain a story for so long! ^.^ Well, I think the popularity of my writing is dying down yet again... I'm not getting many readers for Loser (the only other one of my stories that people actually read) as of lately... And since most of the people who read Loser also read this... I guess I'm going to have to go back to relying solely on whatever inspiration I can force myself to conjure. -_-;  
  
But either way, I of course want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, but especially one person. It finally occurred to me (the dim bulb brightens... ::sweatdrop::) that I still have one reader who's been with me from the start: Mirei (Elegant Egotist Waddle Dee). I can't believe you've been with me for a year. That's true support! Not only that, but you were teh very first person to review! ::huggles the stuffing out of you:: I appreciate anyone who reviews, and each added review from a person makes me feel that much more confident that I'm actually doing something right. The fact that I still have someone who's been there from square one is probably what inspired me to actually get off my lazy ass and write this chapter. Thank you so much, Mirei, and thank you to everyone else who gives me a reason to continue writing.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Chapter twenty-two  
Roy's POV  
  
"One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far."  
  
I felt nothing. My pain was at a numbing minimum, a feeling that I was quite adapted to. But I felt no sting, no bitter cold. I felt no horrible presence pushing me into fear. But still I felt tense, and couldn't calm myself. I slid my eyes open and the initial view told me right away that I wasn't where I last remembered myself to be.  
  
Rather than the dank hell of the fortress I last remembered, the place I found myself lying on my stomach in shimmered all around. All I saw around me were crystalline walls. Undeniably beautiful as it was, it was a strain on my still exhausted eyes. I didn't want to bother with forcing them open; all I wanted was to rest, since I knew he wasn't near. But despite everything I'd abandoned, I still held true to my instincts and was not about to let myself be caught completely off guard. It was true that he wasn't there, but I still doubted that I was alone. Even if I couldn't defend myself, I'd still be aware.  
  
"The answers to your questions..."  
  
I probably would have jumped if I had the strength to when I heard that cerebral and almost echoing voice. I lifted my head enough to see a lavendar-white figure of some sort of creature with a human posture, its back facing me and its face looking through what must have been the entrance to the crystalline cave. Although I couldn't be sure what it was, the voice seemed male.  
  
"...Are as follows: You are, in fact, alive. You are in my lair, high above the land. You were taken away from the place where you were imprisoned. I've done what I could to help you recover your strength without interrupting your rest. And as long as I have the power to hold him off, you will not have to worry about Ganondorf."  
  
I stayed silent and processed his words; not only what he said, but what I could make out of him from his voice. He was solemn, but not hostile. But I had to wonder: if I had never even met this creature, why did he save me?  
  
I opened my mouth to speak, and tried not to strain my voice too much, knowing that I wasn't in any condition to have a conversation. "Who are you?"  
  
He stayed motionless for a few moments, then tilted his head downward. "My name isn't of importance. But I cannot lie to you; I am the one who put you in that situation."  
  
I didn't understand. What connection did he have to Ganondorf? I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to speak if it wasn't necessary and so I waited until he continued.  
  
"I am ashamed of my naivete that led me to believe the things he told me. He deceived me into helping him capture you," after staring at the ground for a moment, he finally turned to look at me. His violet eyes looked both dangerous and forlorn. "But I will not fight a battle without reason, and I will not hurt those who don't deserve pain. I cannot change what has been done, but I can try to help you. After that, I will not interfere any longer."  
  
My mind took the time to digest his words again. I started thinking of implications of what he said... Such as Ganondorf assigning warriors to the sole goal of seizing me. I felt my stomach turn slightly.  
  
The cave was silent for several minutes; I stayed in the position which I woke in, trying to regain as much of my lost energy as possible before attempting to move, and the creature still standing at the entrance, now looking back into the sky. Eventually, he spoke again.  
  
"Now that you're awake, I can see what I can do to help you recover. After all, your friend is looking for you and I think you should be reunited soon. It's been a long while."  
  
My somewhat settled thoughts erupted in affliction at that word. 'Friend.' I immediately remembered the way they all looked at me... The way not a one of them believed me. The way they forced me into the woods, leaving me for dead at Ganondorf's hands. "I have no friends," I uttered just over a whisper.  
  
"Oh?" he turned towards me again. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I just assumed that the person so determined to free you from the Evil King could be considered a friend to you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I strained.  
  
His eyes drifted away from me; they now seemed to be looking at nothing in particular. "I contacted the boy I'd always seen you with. I let him see firsthand what was happening in the fortress. I tried to show him what truly happened, but my connection was disrupted; Ganondorf was suspecting something. He and two others set out almost immediately to free you," his view focused once more on me. "I understand that you feel betrayed, but to have somebody who would face such odds for your sake is truly a gift."  
  
I didn't know what to say or think. My mind knew that he was speaking of Marth, but after everything, I couldn't believe he would do such a thing. I wondered what the creature meant when he said that he showed him firsthand. A feeling of humiliation and disgust flushed into my mind as I thought that he might have somehow shown Marth what that man did to me.  
  
I pushed that thought out of my head and went back to my main wonder. After all that had happened, could Marth still care at all?  
  
"Perhaps I should tell him that you're all right? It might save him from putting himself in more danger than he needs to be in," the monster spoke once again.  
  
There was so much that I couldn't understand about this creature. Adding onto everything else, his last statement raised the question of how he could speak to Marth. The creature had said that Ganondorf suspected something, so I doubted that he spoke to him face-to-face. Although I was curious to find out how he did this, I put my decision more on the thought of talking to Marth, and how I could possibly face him again. I forced my throat to allow me to speak again. "No... I have another idea." 


	24. Chapter Twentythree

Author's notes: HA-CHA~! I have returned! *cackles madly* I'm kind of in a hurry to post this, so I shall keep this very short. I'll just say that I over many thanks to Amanda's beautiful music for making me write this, I certainly hope people will still read this story after not being updated for so freaking long, and just because I've been on hiatus, it doesn't mean I've become any less twisted. I'm tormenting Marthie this time! Does that mean I'm taking a liking to him? Maybe; I just felt he needed some agony! XD  
  
__ __ __  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Link's POV  
  
After running a safe distance away from where we split after being attacked, I felt it was safe to lower my overcautious senses. My pace was at a slow walk when I glanced around and noticed my surroundings. I was deep into the woods now; I didn't know where exactly I was, and at that moment, I didn't much care. The forest had always been my home--my sanctuary. Everything I knew and loved was represented by that overwhelming beauty that man could never duplicate.  
  
I looked straight over my head and watched the bits of light between the leaves stir around with the wind in a soothing sort of way. In that one moment, mesmerized by that dance, everything that I was fighting for faded away. It didn't really matter to me. At that time, I wasn't a fighter; I was a child.  
  
My mind began to drift out of what was flourishing around me and back into the unparalleled, lush forests of home. I remembered the days when I believed that I would be young for all of my life. One of the few born of the forest itself and destined to be nature's child...  
  
But then I thought... Did I really think that was true? I lived with the Kokiri and fate showed me no other path, but I felt that somehow I knew from the start that it wasn't who I truly was. I was always out of place... And sure enough, that feeling proved to be with reason. Fate's plan for me just hadn't yet been unraveled; my destiny was much greater than I had imagined. My fate was inescapably intertwined with her own...  
  
The instant my mind focused on her, a spine-chilling sense of foreboding shot through me. It was a feeling that catches one off guard, and all they want is for it to stop. It frightened me. Not just for those reasons; the feeling was horrid, but what worried me more was why it came over me. My only rational thought was that when concentrating on her, with such an unstoppable bond, I could sense if something was wrong. It wasn't the first time I got a strange feeling thinking about her, but it had never been so harsh before. Without a single other collective thought, I dashed back through the brush where I came from.  
  
__ __ __  
  
Marth's POV  
  
It wouldn't stop hurting...  
  
Eyes shut, I winced again and continued holding my head in a vague hope that it would somehow make it hurt less. I felt... Weak...  
  
Weak like I did after that strange dream.  
  
I vision flashed in my head. It was too quick to make out, but I could see something...  
  
Skin...  
  
The pain intensified and the flash returned. I thought I could make out...  
  
...No. It couldn't have been.  
  
My knees went weak and I couldn't support myself any longer. I fell to the ground, and that was the last thing I could grasp. It came again, brighter this time. But this time, it didn't shoot away, and so I realized...  
  
It was.  
  
He was laying open, eyes closed and hands bound. His breath was slow and heavy. He seemed exhausted... Vulnerable...  
  
...Alluring...  
  
'No,' I told myself in my head. I tried to shake the image, but part of my mind didn't want to let it go. I tried to focus on what was going on; I had to find the others; it should be safe...  
  
His expression changed.  
  
His eyes shut tighter and his mouth opened slightly. The panting intensified. I couldn't deny myself any longer; it was enticing, beguiling, intoxicating...  
  
I tried to block it out... But the voracity of it all was taking over...  
  
...Then a whimper.  
  
He was in pain.  
  
I wanted even more for it to stop. It reminded me far too much of that last dream. And the moaning was increasing.  
  
"Marth..."  
  
Were it possible, my eyes certainly would have opened. It seemed as if he was trying to keep my attention. Was it like the other one; being controlled by an outer force? No... This was different...  
  
As if it was meant to entice me.  
  
"Marth, please..." he cried softly, "stop..."  
  
In that instant, my chest hurt violently. Stop? Did that mean I was...?  
  
"No!" I shouted, seemingly out loud, "No, I wouldn't hurt him like that..." I tried to clutch my head in another useless effort to make it stop, but my body seemed to have left me a long time ago. I just wanted to get out...  
  
"But you already have, haven't you?" a voice resonated in the chamber of my mind that I was trapped in. It wasn't Roy. It wasn't the voice from the last one. It was a voice I hadn't heard before, bursting with callous and nothingness. I didn't know if it was the overwhelming torment of my state of mind or the voice itself, but a grisly sensation shot through me. In either case, it didn't matter to the speaker because he continued. "You're the reason he went through that; do you take no responsibility?"  
  
"Stop it!" I screamed. I knew I would have been in tears if I could. I'd had all I could take. My voice drastically went down to a mere whisper. "Just let me go..."  
  
Then I felt something. A breeze of some sort. Gradually, another force was taking over me. I didn't know what it was, but it felt like my salvation and that was all that mattered to me. Feeling began to return to my body, and the weight in my mind was being relieved. Eventually, my eyes opened...  
  
But what I saw remained surreal. I could once again see the forest that I knew I was in, but a figure was descending, slowly and gracefully. It wasn't human, but it was indeed humanoid. It's skin was pale lavender, and I could see a tail behind it. But what called my attention most was the one holding onto the it's small shoulders, using the creature to keep from falling. Although my one and only thought since setting out was seeing him again, that was possibly the thing I wanted least at that very moment. 


End file.
